Bee Sting
by WhimsiMimsi
Summary: Sequel to Bees Go Buzz. Jessica Witwicky has been away from her friends and family for two years, so what happens when she returns and is thrown back into a battle she hoped that she wouldn't have to fight again?  2oo9 - Bee/OC - T for language - TRotF
1. NEST

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the sequel. The first chapter is a bit boring, yes I know, but it needs to be read to understand the story later. I was to excited to leave you guys in the dark about this so I had to post this! :) I love you all and here's the first chapter to 'Bee Sting'**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: NEST<span>

The front hallway was extremely quiet. The only sound was the sound of the front desk person typing furiously away on her key board. It was kind of annoying. Looking at the clock, I was patiently waiting. I had been stationed in places like this for the past 5 months, and I was kind of getting sick of it. 5 months ago, I had chosen what paths I had wanted to take: Military and Politics. They were the ones that told hold of my interest the most. As soon as the people who directed this had heard my decision they had shipped me off to Asia with one of the people I had grown close to, Katherine Murdock (we all called her Katy), and she was from Seattle, Washington. She was on the honors program ever since she was 5 when she had solved problems that even some of the worlds top genius' hadn't come close to even putting a dent into. I felt stupid sometimes compared to her, but all she wants is a friend that doesn't shun her for being so smart. I just wanted a friend in the beginning. The other two (Justine Iatola and Greg Harold) had immediately hit it off and ignored the two of us in the beginning so we sought comfort in each other. Right now we sat next to each other, breifcases in our laps, and waited for the speaker to call us to give our opinion.

In these 5 months, me and Katy had traveled all over Asia to learn from some of the worlds top military strategists and political leaders. So far, I had only disliked one. That was Kim Jong-Il, the dictator to North Korea. All he really wanted was to make his military more powerful, create a stronger alliance to China, and basically take over the world and make it a total Stalinist dictator-ruled world. I don't think any of us wants that. Looking over at Katy, she was daydreaming. My eyes ran over her features and, to me, she was really pretty. Her normally curly, chocolate hair was pulled into a tight bun and smoothed away from her face, making her brown eyes look even more doll-like. Her face was small and she had a button nose and very rosy cheeks. She looked like a baby doll. Her body was small and compact, but she did have curves. They just weren't as severe as mine. In just two years, I have changed. I lost a lot of my baby fat and my body was sleek, almost lanky. My face and neck lost a lot of pudge and were now lost to sleek cheek bones and wide, soulful ice green eyes I was now known for.

My hair was feeling slightly frayed so I poked Katy and she was snapped out of her reviere. We couldn't talk so I pointed to my french twist and she understood. I turned in my seat so she could work on it and I felt it tighten. Smiling, I turned back around and nodded a thank you. She nodded back with a smile. Sighing, I removed a piece of paper and scrawled something down on it really quickly.

_God, I'm so bored!_

Handing the piece to her, I could see out of the corner of my eye her shoulders rise and fall in a laugh. About a half a second later, she passed the paper back to me.

_Me, too. I just want to get back to the hotel room and look up more stuff about the robots a few years ago!_

I shook my head. Katy had been completely _obsessed _with the Autobot/Decepticon attacks a few years ago. It was really hard for me to talk to her about it. My throat would close up and tears would threaten to spill, my heart clenching painfully. She would ask what was wrong and I'd make up an excuse that I was there and it scarred me for life, so it was hard to talk about it. That was at the beginning of the two years, though. We weren't close then. Now we were practically inseperable. However, I still haven't told her that I knew the Autobots, let alone a certain yellow bot that she seems to think is totally 'adorable'.

_You know, if you keep obsessing over this, I just might have to take you to a clinic soon, Katy._

My hand flew up to my neck, it does when I get nervous, and toyed with the gem that was on the necklace that was there. A small smile formed on my lips as my fingers began to tingle. Around my neck was a thin necklace with a blue gem at the end. A wire wrapped around it intricately and the gem was cut choppily. It looked quite pretty against my slightly pale skin. Bee said on that last night I was home to take something of him with me. I figured it'd be something from his alt. form (which he told me all about), so I thought it'd be something he'd physically hand to me. He told me to close my eyes and I felt something cold on my chest, surprised that he chose his holoform (which he also told me about) to give me something from his alt. form, which I really thought that is what it was. I opened my eyes and looked down, gasping. Looking back up at him, he just laughed (god, I loved his smile).

_"It's part of my Spark," _I had looked at him with a very concerned look on my face.

_"Wouldn't that harm you since you took even more from your Spark in your alt. form?" _He had just shook his head, _"Why did you do this? You're staying here."_

He had grabbed me and pulled me close, our foreheads touching, _"Yes, but you're taking my Spark with you."_

I had opened my mouth to say something, but he had pulled me into a mind-reeling, spine-tingling, heart-stopping kiss. To this day, I remember how cold it was outside, how much my heart had been hurting, how much I knew I was hurting _him_, and how much I hated myself for hurting him. Katy nudged my side and passed me back the paper.

_Yeah, well, I still wanna know what that thing is around your neck. Plus, if we both get into military, we just might MEET the robots! Won't that be soooo cool? Who would you like to see the most?_

I already had an idea.

_I don't think that will happen. They probably don't even exist. But if they did, I'd probably want to meet the yellow one (I think his name is Bumblebee) and the tall, blue one with red flames (His name is Optimus Prime if I remember correctly.) What about you?_

She nodded and scribbled down something furiously.

_The one that needed Bumblebee (?) to help him lift up the truck. The dark one with blue eyes._

Smiling, I knew exactly who she was talking about. Ever since Katy read that he was the weapons specialist of the group, she took an immediate liking. Katy is kind of weird, she isn't all girly like she looks. She loves to play sports and mess around with weapons. Of any kind.

_If I recall correctly, his name is Ironhide._

She contemplated it and nodded. She was about to hand back the paper when we heard a voice.

"Jessica Samantha Witwicky please report to room 114A. Katherine Ilsa Murdock please report to conference room 16."

We both stood up, smiled and hugged each other.

"Good luck, Strawberry," She whispered to me. I laughed as we pulled away.

"You too, Rocky Road," I turned and walked in the opposite direction of her. We had given each other our nicknames after a wild night of favorite ice-creams. Long story.

After a few turns, I finally reached a door with a silver plaque atop of the door that said '114A'. Taking a deep breath and a quick kiss to the necklace, I knocked on the door quietly before walking in. The director of the Military portion (which I had been lucky enough to be with these past two years) looked in my direction and smiled.

"Ah, here she is. Gentleman, I present Miss Jessica Witwicky," He spoke in their native tongue, which today was Chinese. Both me and Katy had been schooled in a lot of Asian languages: Chinese, Vietnamese, Japanese, Korean and many more. She had caught on with some of them more quickly than me and others I had caught on more quickly than her, so we help each other study every night. Chinese, however, was one we were both skilled in. I walked up to the panel of Military men and gave them all a 90 degree bow.

"It is my pleasure to be here, sirs," The language was easy on my tongue. Raising back up, I noticed the director from earlier (Colonel James) was standing beside me. He looked up at the panel of military men, which included the current president! I suddenly felt very awkward.

"This is Jessica Witwicky, the girl I have been telling you about, sir. She has the most potential I have ever seen in my 30 years of Military training," Is that why he was so nice to me and no one else, because I have potential? "She was also there when the robots attacked the United States."

I froze in place and Colonel James put a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Jess. This is completely confidential. The reason I called you in here and not Katy is because you are a direct link to this. The Autobots made a mess out of Shanghai and the emporer wants a lot of money for it. I'm hoping that you would be able to convince him to be a little less harsh."

Gulping, I nodded. I hadn't talked to the president directly yet, let alone on a stressful note. I gathered myself up and stood in front of the panel, looking directly at the president.

"Sir, what is it that you exactly want from the United States to keep this under wraps?" I decided to delicately ease my way into it. He picked up a paper and put on his glasses.

"These robots have made a mess of one of our finest cities here in glorious China. I want nothing less than 1oo,ooo,ooo Yuan."

I nearly choked on air. That was $15,453,873 in American money! We didn't have that kind of money!

"Your highness, I know that you are upset about your greatest cities being completely demolished," I heard someone on the board snort, "But I fear that 1oo,ooo,ooo Yuan might be out of the question."

"Oh? And why is that?" The president leaned in, obviously eager to see what my answer was. I was beginning to get more comfortable with myself and I began to walk in front of the panel.

"Well, your highness, 1oo,ooo,ooo Yuan is converted into $15,453,873 in American money-"

"I know what it converts to."

"-If you would, please."

The president sat back, definitely interested now.

"America won't be able to provide you with all the money. So how about a compromise? Something that could equal up to the same amount with out America becoming broke?"

"Mr. President! This girl right here is just trying to convince you of an empty promise!" A man a few seats from the president exclaimed.

"Jessica is one of the most promising of any military I've trained. She does _not _hand out empty promises," Colonel came to my rescue. The man wanted to say something but the president held up his hand.

"Continue, Miss Witwicky."

"Thank you, sir," I nodded and returned to my spot from earlier so I could look at the entire panel, "How about care packages coupled with volunteers?"

This made him only confused. I gave a small smile.

"Let me explain. Care packages will be made in America and sent here to those affected by the attack. It will lower hospital and transportation costs. It will also lower the fury of the public if they see we're sending help rather than just sending money. We will also send volunteers to help rebuild any damage that has been caused and we will also send nurses and doctors since you might have a shortage of them. That will lower the costs of hiring any one new since they are volunteers. I'm sure America will be more than glad to donate $5oo,ooo in American money. That will equal to 3,235,435 in Yuan."

The man from earlier stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "That is way to low! Mr. President, our great country needs more!"

"Yes, but we will be cutting hospital fees in half and slashing any costs it takes to hire any more personell to treat your people and help rebuild the city. In a way, we're giving you free labor," I shot back. The man was about to say something but the emporer stood up and looked at me.

"That is enough! Xiong," He turned to the man who was glaring at me, "This young lady shows fire and passion for what she does, something _you _lack. All you want is money and nothing more for our people. This young lady shows compassion for people she doesn't even know. I trust her with my people, do you?"

The man, Xiong, looked positively shell-shocked that the president came to my aide. Hell, _I _was shocked he came to my aide! That and down right ecstatic! Who else can say that the president of China defended you? Not many. The president then turned to me.

"Miss Witwicky, we have the general in charge of the operation who aided us against the attack on a video chat. I would be honored if you would talk to him about your plan."

I couldn't hold back the giant smile threatening at my lips, but I put it at bay with a small one and I nodded. The president smiled and walked down from his seat and right up to me. He was so short! He motioned with his hand and began to walk into an adjacent room. It was mainly dark except for a huge computer screen that took up an entire wall! This thing was massive. The emporer walked up to a woman at the computer and asked her to put on NEST. I guess that's what it was called. The screen pinged and said "Waiting for request to be accepted". After a moment, a face appeared. He looked very familiar. No way...

"President Hu Jintao," the soldier bowed, it is him! The guy who defended me two years ago from Simmons! "It is a pleasure to speak with you."

"As well as you, Major Lennox," The president smiled and bowed back, "I have a representative here to speak with you and to discuss Shanghai."

General Lennox suddenly got a nervous look on his face but nodded, then the computer screen shook, "Watch it you two!"

"Yo, sorry Lennox. You know, we just messin' around!" I heard a, what I think is, a southern white trash accent.

"Yeah, Lennox, relax. You need to chill, dog!" Lennox rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked back at the screen.

"I do apologize for them. Anyways, I would like to discuss the issues if you please," The president nodded and waved me over. I walked over to him and stood next to him. I saw a look of confusion on Lennox's face. A small smile pulled at the corner of my mouth.

"General Lennox, this is my representative. Her name is Jessica Witwicky and she says she was there for the robot attack a few years ago State side."

Recognition flashed over Lennox's face, "Jess? You've grown up. You look a lot better than you did when you left."

A smile finally made itself be known, "Thank you Major Lennox. I feel a lot better than when I left. Not as sore."

That got him to smile. A serious look over came my face and I pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Alright, Major Lennox, let's get to work."

"Yo, dog! I hear a chick! Who is she!"

"I bet she's some crotchety old wo-man if you get my drift."

I heard laughter as Lennox turned around and looked over the edge, "If you two don't mind, I'm saving your asses from being taken away from each other and being experimented on."

That struck a nerve. Lennox turned around and saw the almost sick look on my face. His look immediately softened, "I'm sorry Jess. Sometimes they need to be talked to like that to get it through their thick helms. They're a bit much to handle."

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay. It's over and done. I need to get over it."

Lennox looked at me warily but nodded.

"Alright, tell me what I need to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Skids and Mudflap are just to loveable to leave out. I had to put them in the first chapter :P Anyways, I do apologize if I offend anyone for the statement about North Korea and/or the use of the current emporer of China. I try to use a lot of facts for my story so that includes using the real people that rule a country. And the currency conversions are real as well. :) Hope you guys like the first chapter!**

**Give me your honest opinion, how do you guys like the story thus far?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	2. Airplane

**A/N: I want to thank those who have corrected me in the last chapter. It was 4 in the morning when I typed it up and I really wasn't thinking straight ^^;; I was wrong, Lennox was a Major in the second movie, not a General. And I misread my findings. China does _not _have an emporer but a president. I hope that has cleared up anything :) again, major thanks to those who pointed those out. Here's chapter 2 for you**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Airplane<span>

I was in the conference room discussing plans with Major Lennox a lot longer than I thought I would've been. It was 12 pm when I went in and the sun was already near setting. My heels clicked on the cool marble hallway floor as I made my way to the front desk. Handing my documents to the woman there, she passed me my card. It allows me to get in and out of the building without going through a check out pointe. I straightened my grey blazer that matched my grey pencil skirt and walked out. I saw Katy in her car and smiled, making my way over. It looks like she had already gone back to the hotel and changed.

"Hey! What took you so long?" She questioned as I threw my briefcase in the back of her 2o1o Ford Tundra before climbing in the front and taking down my hair. It was wavy from being in a french twist since 9 this morning. Running my fingers through the tangled mess, I sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"They had me speak to some people from America. Apparently there's some beef between us and China. Dude!" I turned to her quickly and grabbed her arm when she rolled to a stop at a red light, "I met the president!"

Her eyes widened and she turned to me, "What?"

"I met the president! Hu Jintao? I MET HIM!" She screamed in glee and we both hopped in one place, making the truck rock back and forth. We didn't notice the light turning green until someone behind us honked their horn angrily. Katy turned back to the wheel and drove away, I still didn't understand how she managed to get her massive truck around in the busy streets of Hong Kong, "Not only that, but he _defended _me!"

"What? Dude, I'm so jealous. I hate you," I smiled.

"Oooh, c'mon Katy! You know you love me! You know you care," I began to sing the Justin Bieber song. I didn't particularly care for him but I love dancing like an idiot to 'Baby', moreover quoting it, "Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love. You are my heart. And you know we'll never ever be apart..."

I stopped short when the radio began to blast 'Baby'. I looked at Katy and she looked at me and we began to rock out to the chorus, singing way out of tune but having a blast doing it. I've been around so many weird things, I didn't stop to bother with that neither I nor Katy had the radio on, let alone loud enough for us to hear the song. Just as the song ended, we pulled into the hotel lot and got out of the truck. Grabbing my suitcase, we walked in, showing the desk clerk our I.D's, and walked towards the elevator. Waiting for our floor, I turned to Katy.

"Well, tomorrow's it. Tomorrow is when we have to choose."

"When we have to leave."

"Might as well make the most of it, huh?" I smiled when the elevator doors opened and we walked towards our room. Entering, I walked over to my suitcase (which was neatly packed in comparison to Katy's bomb of a suitcase) and pulled out a pretty, halter white dress. It was tight around the torso and it flared once it hit my hips. A thin baby blue ribbon divided the torso from the skirt and a baby blue ribbon created the halter part, holding up the thin dress. In Hong Kong, it wasn't only hot, it was _humid_. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I pulled a thin strip of eyeliner around my eyes and noticed something in my eyes, "Katy?"

"Yeah?" She called from the bathroom, walking out with a toothbrush in hand, "What's up?"

"Is there something different with my eyes?" I looked at her and she came up close. Standing on her tip toes, she stared into my eyes.

"Are they... turning blue?" I turned back to the mirror. And sure enough, there was a thin strip of blue surrounding my pupil. It was soft and unnoticeable unless you were as close as Katy and was specifically looking for it. I don't know what it meant but I don't know if I like it. Turning back to Katy who began to walk back into the bathroom, "That's weird, Jess. Maybe the pigmentation in your eyes is still trying to situate themselves. It's odd that your coloration is so different from both your parents and brother but not impossible. What your eyes are doing now is near impossible. Maybe you should go get 'em checked out."

"And maybe you should just hush up before I do it for you!" I laughed and put in some earrings that matched the color of the ribbon of my dress. The colors I had in the earrings or dress are nothing compared to the blue of my necklace, which had seemed to intensify every time I look at it. Looking back at Katy, she had on a simple grey tee and a pair of cargo shorts, her curly hair rolling freely down her back. She pulled on her converse just as I pulled on a pair of strappy sandals, "Ready?"

"Yep!" She smiled and nodded. We walked out the door and were on our way to our favorite cafe, talking about nothing and everything.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock Katy had set was <em>really <em>annoying. Groaning, I hit the top of it and sat up in my bed. Katy was already up and probably getting me breakfast like she always did. I hauled myself out of bed and turned on the news. It was talking about the President's decision and what not. Sighing, I flipped through the rest of the channels; they all talked about the same thing. Shaking my head, I just decided to turn onto a music channel. They were talking about Farenheight and their new release. While in Asia, I had decided to stay in tune with the culture by listening to their music. That and it had also helped with me with the language. I didn't really know them very well, though. Shaking my head, I got up and got my things together while I listened to random music groups they had on. A few minutes later, Katy burst in the door with a plate of fruit and a cup of coffee. She was heaven sent.

"Thank you, Katy! You are a lifesaver in the morning!" I exclaimed, running over to nab the coffee and fruit. I was _not _a morning person, but my roommate was. She always grabbed me breakfast as I woke up so I wouldn't go throughout the day without food in my tummy. I was skinny as it was!

"Just be lucky I actually got the food for you!" She laughed and set to packing her own things.

"Chu?"

"Chu."

I laughed. Kevin Chu is the guy that Katy immediately liked as soon as she got here. He was the gym coach and I knew she talked to him every morning. I only saw him once or twice. I knew he was from America by his first name so Katy didn't have to worry about screwing up in Chinese. From what I remember, he was this tall (for a Chinese man), bulky, dark-hair, dark eyed man with a deep voice. He kind of scared me a little. He was all buff and stuff and I knew he could snap me and Katy like twigs. Shaking my head as I ate my fruit, I watched my friend frantically searched every where, making sure she got everything she had. She was a pig, like my brother. My heart panged at the thought of Sam. After this, I don't think I want to go where they asked me to go. I want to go _home_. Smiling when she finally had her over-stuffed bag ready to go, I slipped on a my heels and walked out. My hair was pulled into another french twist and a braid looped around my hair line. Today I wore a deep royal purple blazer and a black pencil skirt with a split in the back. I, of course, have to wear professional today since we had to meet up with the council. Getting into the provided limo, Katy paid them to make sure that her truck was loaded up and taken where ever she went.

Then we were on our way through the streets of Hong Kong. Me and Katy talked aimlessly for a few minutes until we reached a tall building with a lot of flags on it. They were every nation's flags and both me and Katy gulped. I reached for her hand and she gripped mine. Getting out of the car hand-in-hand, we got our briefcases and walked in. A man at the door greeted us and led us to a large conference room. We nodded to Justine and Greg, who nodded back, and took a seat next to Colonel James. Breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, I waited until it was my turn.

* * *

><p>"Jessica Witwicky?" I had dozed off until Colonel James nudged me. Jerking back to reality, I walked up to the podium. There was an official looking panel of people staring down at me, of all races and ranks. The one in the middle I recognized. It was Mr. Ghaner from the beginning. He introduced all of us to each other and to the program. He was a kind old man with thinning hair and wrinkles caused by age-old smiles. His eyes held many years of wisdom and his smile was kind, "Ahh, there you are. How are you my dear?"<p>

"I'm doing well, thank you Mr. Ghaner," He nodded.

"And what, my dear, have you chosen to do?" I bit my lower lip.

"I have chosen to do Military," He nodded once more and wrote something down.

"Miss Witwicky, if I am correct, you helped Chinese president Hu Jiang with the Shanghai incident, did you not?" I nodded, "Then I believe I have an idea for where you might want to go."

"Before you say, sir, do I need to do it right away if I do agree?"

The question caught him off gaurd, "What do you mean, dear?"

"Well, it's just that... I would like to spend some time with my family since I haven't been able to contact them for the past two years and I have missed them dearly."

I wasn't lying. We weren't allowed to contact anyone outside of the program. National Security and what not. I really did miss hearing my Mom's crazed voice and Dad's fatherly one. I missed hearing Sam's stupid ideas and Mikaela's snarky remarks. I missed it all. Mr. Ghaner nodded.

"Miss Witwicky, you will be allowed to spend time with your family. It is your decision how long you decide to stay with them and in a few months time, we will send a letter to ask if you decide to stay or go."

I nodded.

"I have decided what Military branch I would like to recommend you to..."

I held my breath, praying it's something I would like.

"NEST."

I swear my heart stopped. I would get to work with Major Lennox? And the Autobots? A smile threatened to take over my face but I kept a professional look on. Mr. Ghaner saw the happiness in my eyes and smiled.

"It is your choice, Miss Witwicky. What do you choose?"

"I accept," I couldn't help but give a small smile. Mr. Ghaner nodded and smiled at me.

"You will be put on a plane today. It will take you to New York. From there you decide where to go. Just let my advisors know. I nodded, bowed, said my thank you, and scuttled on out of there. As soon as those doors closed and I saw Katy's face, I let out a scream of joy and jumped in one place.

"What did they say?"

"I get to go to NEST!"

"What?"

"What's wrong?" She looked like wanted to tell me something. She couldn't hold it in.

"ME TOO!" I swear my eyes got as big as saucers and we both jumped up and down like little kids. Did they really trust her with the robots? Or did they already told her?

"Lets go so we don't miss our plane," I smiled and dragged her happy butt out to the awaiting limo. On the way to the airport, she called the freighter boat that was taking her truck to the States and told them to take it to New York. From there she would drive. I called Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I said. I was actually nervous to talk to my mom.

"Who is this?" Her voice sounded raw. Was she crying?

"It's me, Mom. You know, Jess?" I heard a gasp on the other line.

"Jess? Honey? Is that really you? Why haven't you called me or twittered me or whatever the hell they call it, " I laughed.

"First of all Mom, I couldn't contact you because of National Security and whatnot. I'll explain later, and second of all, you Tweet, not twittererer," It was her turn to laugh.

"I'm just glad you finally called. So this means you're coming home?"

"Soon. I'm going to New York for a few days."

"What a coincidence! That's where your brother is going to college!"

"What? Sammy's goin' to college? That's great!"

"Don't remind me!" She wailed. That's why she sounded like she was crying.

"I'll call you when we land, 'kay? I love you Mom and tell Dad and Sam I love them, too."

"Okay," I could hear the pout in her voice. I smiled and shut off the phone. I had been talking to her through the check out and now we were boarding the plane. As usual, we flew first class. Being one of the worlds new leader candidate, we get a lot of perks.

"I'm gonna nap, okay Jess?" Katy turned to me with a yawn. It was a 20-hour flight, and it was going to be a long one.

"'Kay, I think I'm going to do the same," She nodded. Leaning my comfy chair back, I grabbed my neck pillow and plugged in my I-Pod, not really looking forward to the long flight.

* * *

><p>My bones protested as I walked out of the terminal. Stretching, I looked at Katy, who also looked really sore. Wincing as her numb feet rewoke themselves up, I walked out of the baggage claim when I heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Shut up, you stupid little thing," I turned and watched a girl hit a metal box. She had that familar deep brown hair and skinny little body.

"Mikaela?"

Her head whipped up and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

I gave a short laugh.

"C'mon Mikaela, don't you recognize me?"

She shook her head slowly. I sighed and walked up to her.

"Look at my eyes, Mikaela."

"They're... a weird color. Look, I don't know who you are or what you want but-."

"Mikaela, it's me Jess!"

She looked at me a little more and then it dawned on her. She dropped the metal box (and I distinctly heard an 'ow!') and she tackled me in a hug, her arms a vice around my neck.

"JESSY! How've you been? You don't look like you did a few years ago! Why are you here?"

"Calm down, Mikaela! Slow down. I'm here as a stop. What are you doing here?"

Mikaela grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside, "Sam found a cube sliver on his jacket, " My eyes widened and I just looked at her. She continued, "He touched it and now he's going insane like your great-grandfather Archibald Witwicky. He asked me to come here and with the cube sliver."

I heard the box rattle and she put a foot on top of it. I looked at her questionally, "Decepticon. Found him in my workshop."

I nodded cautiously and then looked back at Katy who was looking concerned at me. I held up a finger to Mikaela and walked over to Katy.

"Hey, Katy, I'm going to need you to go on without me."

"Aww, but why-y-y?"

"Stop whining. I have some family issues to tend to and I don't want you being thrown into my insane family before you need to," I gave her a smile, "I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

She nodded understandingly but sadly walked off with her things, "You better call me!"

I laughed and nodded. Grabbing my own suitcases, I looked at Mikaela, "Wanna see something cool?"

She nodded and we stepped out of the airport. I set my suitcase on the ground and pressed a button on my cuff-link. The suitcase began to fold into itself until it was a cube small enough to fit into my pocket with all of it's contents still inside. She looked at me increduously and I laughed.

"I've got some major perks and even more you can't even know about," I hailed a taxi. We slid in and Mikaela told the guy where to go. We chatted quietly until we pulled up to a very old-looking college. Getting out of the car, I looked at Mikaela and smiled, "Lets go see my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo... please don't hate me for not having Bee/Jess interaction yet, but I assure you it's coming. And I told ya'll the beginning would be boring but it does have information you will most likely need to know later :) Skids and Mudflap will be saying more crap now than they did in the movies, just to give the story an even more comical relief so I hope ya'll enjoy it. **

**Should Bee use his alt. form more or his holoform more?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	3. Cheater

**A/N: hey guys! love all the feed back! i'm so happy to see old names as well as new ones and it's you guys that help me funnel my muse into something positive :) I see that it was a mixed result with the holoform and alt. form for Bee, so i'm going to do my best to make everyone happy. for now, enjoy chapter 3 :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Cheater<span>

Mikaela had filled me in on the way to Sam's college about the past two years and what had happened only a day or two earlier. Poor Bee. He was yelled at for something Sam had yelled for help for. Sam had no right to yell at him. But I could also see from my brother's point of view: he was stressed and adding the incident on top of it, I don't think he meant to yell at Bee so harshly. I got several looks from some of the guys there (but they were probably looking at Mikaela rather than me. Come on, I'm a 19 year old girl dressed as if I was a 2o-someodd business woman!) as me and Mikaela chatted on our way up to Sam's dorm. We got to the room and I knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hi Sam!" I sang happily but stopped dead short. There was some blonde chick on top of Sam... _kissing him_. Yep, you heard me. The boy who was my brother had some random blonde chick on top of him sucking his face... while his girlfriend stood next to me! They stopped kissing and Sam looked over at us, shell-shocked. I curled my hands into fists, my french-tipped manicured nails digging into my palm.

"Mikaela!" He exclaimed quietly. The blonde chick still had grip on Sam's shirt.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Her voice was sickly sweet, and she did a poor attempt at an innocent tone.

"Ex," Mikaela sounded pretty hurt but didn't let it show. I saw the knuckles on her right hand whiten as she gripped the metal box tightly and walked away. I looked at Sam with an increduous look on my face.

"What the hell, Sam?" He gave me a confused look. I sighed and held up a hand, "Save it Sam. I know what you're gonna say. 'Who the hell are you?' and 'How do you know me?' and what not. But first, go and get your girlfriend back!"

Did I really look that different that my own _brother _didn't recognize me? Sam nodded furiously and got up. The girl who was mooching with him got into a predatory stance and growled. Her tongue shot out and gripped Sam by the neck. Yes, her tongue. Ew. My eyes widened and I threw the nearest thing to me (which was a textbook) and it hit her square in the face, effectively dropping my brother. As soon as Sam was dropped, he screamed like a little girl. The girl on the bed growled again and I just sat there and watch her skin and hair peel back to reveal a mini-robot. Some dude ran up beside me just as Mikaela did (probably after hearing my brother's girly scream). Mikaela threw her metal box and I grabbed Sam by the arm.

"Up, up, up Sam! Let's go!" We began to run. The guy from earlier and Sam leading both me and Mikaela since we didn't know where the hell to go. We ended up in a library and hid behind a bookshelf and desk. Sam and Mikaela began to argue. Mikaela sat next to me while Sam and the other guy sat on the other side of the desk.

"Eww..." I said when Sam decided to throw up. Mikaela looked at the guy who had convinced my brother enough to puke and asked who he was. I think I caught "Leo" or something. Sam turned to me.

"And who the hell are you? How do you know my name and why the hell did you follow us here?" Mikaela was already pissed off, that had set her off even more.

"How dare you not recognize your own god damned sister, Sam!"

That threw him through a loop. He looked at me more closely, "Jess?"

"Uhh duh!" I gave him a small smile. He just shook his head.

"Your eyes... they're not the same," I shrugged. I really didn't know what the hell were going on with my eyes right now so I didn't bother to really look in depth with them. He looked at me oddly once more and then back at the dude named 'Leo'.

"Dude, that's your sister? She's totally hot for like, you know, a buisiness woman," He attempted to give me a sexy smirk. Ugh, I'm done with Sam's friends hitting on me. Ick. I screamed when the wall behind us exlpoded and went for the railing. Jumping down on top of another book case and carefully jumping to the ground, I made it down at the same time Sam fell off a light. I would've laughed but I was to worried about the murderous bot who had just been shoving her probing tongue down my brother's throat not only 5 minutes ago. Again, ew.

Running out the building, I heard Mikaela shout 'box' and run back for what she threw. I turned and cursed (in Japanese, hehe) and Sam gave me an odd look. Shaking my head, I grabbed his arm and ran towards the nearest car. Mikaela popped up a second later as we filed in. I climbed in the back with Leo and Sam sat up front.

"Come on, come on, come on! She's coming!" Sam went up three octaves. Jeez, you'd think in two years, my brother would've finally hit puberty. But I guess not. Leo was watching Mikaela hot-wire the car.

"Dude, you know how to hot-wire a car? That's so hot," I gave him a disgusted look just as the car started. I couldn't breathe that sigh of relief, though, because the damned robot chick hopped onto the hood of the car and shot her tongue through the windshield and directly at my brother. Mikaela serpentined through rows of traffic while my brother wrestled with the tongue. Suddenly jerking to a stop, my head slammed into the back seat as the robot chick got smashed into a light pole.

"Kiss this, bitch," I smirked when Mikaela remarked at the robot and drove off. I had to get my beating heart steadied before I had a heart attack! I guess today wasn't my day. Mikaela swerved to the left, making me crash into Leo, to avoid getting sliced in half by a freaking helicopter! Unfortunately, luck wasn't with any of us today. The helicopter shot out a claw and it pierced the top of the car right where my head was not only a second ago. Leo began to scream like a little girl as we were all lifted. Gasping in breaths of air, Sam's door just thought it'd be funny and swing out as we hit a building. Whoever was flying this thing obviously didn't care if it's cargo was damaged.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed, reaching for him. Leo and Mikaela helped bring Sam in (if I reached over, I feared that it'd be to much weight and it'd tip the car worse). He closed (and locked) the door and strapped himself in, trying hard not to hyperventilate. The car began to tilt forward and we were freaking vertical! I put my feet on the back of Mikaela's seat as I heard Leo and Sam both screaming 'no, no, no!'.

And then we dropped.

It was about a 1oo foot drop into an old, abandoned warehouse. The car crashed onto it's front and tilted forward onto it's top. I groaned and rubbed my head. I'm so glad I put on my seat belt. Shrieking with everyone, we watched a blade pass through the middle of the car, cutting it in half. Gasping, I shakily climbed out of the car and smoothed both my clothes and my slightly frayed hair. Walking with my brother, I heard a voice that I thought (and seriously prayed) I would never hear again.

"Boy," I turned slowly, my blood running cold, to see that black bot that had killed me two years ago, "It's been a while. Come here."

He beckoned with a clawed finger. Sam loosened my grip on him (much to my protest) and I clung to Mikaela just as she reached for me. She saw what happened to me and I don't think she wanted it to happen again, and quite frankly, niether did I! Gulping in a mouthful of air to prevent me from passing out, I watched Sam get closer to Megatron, his hands in the air. Apparently the bot didn't like how slow he was walking, so he hit the pavement behind Sam, effectively catapulting him forward onto a slab of concrete. He groaned and tried to turn himself on the table, but Megatron gripped his wrists so tight, I could see the skin turn red from where I was standing. I whimpered slightly and walked when Mikaela crept forward. Megatron was talking to a bot he called 'Doctor' and turned when he heard me whimper.

Oh, great.

His mouth plates turned into a grotesque smile and reached out a hand, "Ahh, my pet. Looks like you are as alive as I am. Come here."

Just something about his voice made me shiver and Mikaela's grip tighten on me, but I had to go. I didn't want him to hurt my brother or Mikaela more than he would. Walking slowly up to him, he reached out a finger and petted my head. I flinched when the cold metal met my hair.

"Doctor, this is my pet. She is the boy's sister. I see something in her that is different, can you pinpoint what?" He looked at the doctor just as a worm like thing crawled into my brothers mouth. Okay, double ew. The doctor looked at me and crawled over, climbing up my body and sat on my shoulder, shining a bright light into my eyes.

"I don't zee anyzing out of ze ordinary. Ver eye color iz a beet off, howeva," The doctor got closer but then Sam coughed up the worm thing and the doctor hopped off my shoulder and over to Sam. I knew I couldn't escape if I tried, Megatron had a finger on my back. I watched as the doctor did something or other with the worm and it projected symbols out from it. I gasped, they were the symbols I saw a few years ago when I first saw the cube! I recognized them but couldn't put them into any words. I immediately saw 'Energon' and 'Primes' but everything was all jumbled. Suddenly, the window above us shattered and I shrieked, seeking shelter in the over hang. I reached out a hand to Sam and he grabbed it, pulling me out of the shelter and out of the warehouse. I didn't see who it was but I don't think right now I really did. I'm so glad I had spent two years in heels because my brother wouldn't let me stop to remove them. I had to carefully run down a grassy hill when I felt the ground shake and it threw both me and Sam to the ground. The thud had caused a few trees to fall down so me and Sam ran to the nearest one. Peeking over the edge, I gasped. I saw the familiar blue helm and body battling the bot that had just held me and my brother captive.

"Optimus," I heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't. I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Looking up, I gasped. There were 3 more Decepticons! Nudging Sam, I pointed to the one sneaking up on Optimus, "Optimus! Watch out!"

His optics snapped to us before turning around and punched the Decepticon behind him. He pulled out a sword and it looked like he was winning, the evil bots not able to get a hit on him. It was amazing to watch them battle. It made me feel so small and... weak. Unfortunately, Optimus slipped up when he saw a Decepticon get near us. He dove so we wouldn't get squished and me and Sam darted towards another fallen tree. It was that very slip up that gave the Decepticon's the upper hand.

"No!" Sam screamed when he saw all the Decepticon's gang up on Optimus. I had to grip his arm tightly to prevent him from running to Optimus. Megatron laughed victoriously.

"Ohh, how long I've waited to do this!" He raised his own sword above his head and brought it down straight into Optimus' spark. I stared wide-eyed at Optimus as he looked at us, the light in his opticss dimming.

"Don't... give up... Don't lose... faith in... yourself," Optimus choked out before the light in his optics completely went out. I choked back a sob and had to tug on Sam's arm. He was frozen like a statue, just staring at Optimus' body.

"No," He barely breathed, shaking his head, "No!"

"Sam! We have to get out of here!" I began to tug on his arm some more when I heard more foot steps. I saw the Autobots come into view.

"Get out of here, you two!" I heard Ratchet yell and nodded, tugging more viciously on my brothers arm. He finally snapped out of it and ran up the hill towards the yellow car waiting for us. I distinctly heard Ratchet yell at Bee, "Keep them safe, Bee!"

Sam dove into the back seat of the car and I scrambled into the drivers seat. My door slammed closed and the seatbelt coiled itself tightly to my body. Looking to my right, I saw Mikaela sitting in the passenger's seat. She looked shaky. I gave her a small smile and raised my hands up to the steering wheel, rubbing the sides of it slightly. The seatbelt tightened once more before loosening enough to let me breathe, but not to stop touching me.

"Good to see you again, Bee," I breathed, a slight smile on my face, "I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances..."

"Yo, your sis okay?" I heard Leo say from the back seat. You've got to be kidding me. I turned in my seat and looked at him. He got a terrified look on his face, "Yo, yo, yo! Watch the road!"

Smirking a little, I lifted the one hand on the steering wheel and placed both hands in front of me, "Look, no hands!"

Mikaela began to laugh as Leo paled severely. Bee caught on and began to veer to the side of the road. Leo began to speak in Spanish. I caught 'God' and 'Dead' but I was never taught Spanish. Go figure. Put me anywhere in Asia and I'll know what to talk and how to speak it, but give me Spanish and I'm like "wha-a-at?". I turned and lightly hit the steering wheel.

"Okay, that's enough, Bee. I think we got him good," I heard the radio static cough out a laugh. Sam hadn't said anything at all. I smiled at Mikaela who was shaking her head, laughing. Sam apparently had had enough.

"How can you laugh in this situation? How can you joke about it? Optimus just _died_! How can you joke about a death?" I looked at Sam in the eye in the rearview mirror with a dead-pan look on my face.

"I'm not joking, Sam. I've been around death a lot in the past two years," It was true. A lot of places in Asia were poor and couldn't afford simple things like food and hygenic things. Everywhere I went, I always saw at least a death a day. Laughing about something after always kept me from breaking. My tone was deathly calm, "Unless you want a complete and total mess of a sister on your hands, I suggest you _shut the hell up_."

I was seething. I was upset about Optimus' death and I didn't want to burden Mikaela and Leo (yes, even him) with the death. And then my brother has the audacity to yell at me about joking about the death? No, that ain't going to roll with me. Sam glared at me angrily in the mirror, but I saw pain and sadness behind the anger. It was just a veil to shroud his true emotions. He crossed his arms and looked out the window, gulping back the tears that undoubtedly plagued him. Mikaela looked uncomfortable and Leo looked like he had no clue what was going on. Shaking my head, I kept one hand on the steering wheel (seeing as we were in the city now) to look like I was driving. The seatbelt tightly wound itself around my torso again (I imagine it was Bee giving me comfort about what I had said earlier) and I rubbed a finger from my free hand up and down it absently. I felt my seat rumble and a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. We kept driving until we reached an old abandoned warehouse and Bee parked. Stepping out, I watched a neon green Chevy BEAT and a cherry red Chevy TRAX pull up. Seeing there was no one there, they transformed. I think Leo just about had a freaking barn, not a cow, not two, but the whole thing.

"Did they just-? And the-? HAH!" He breathed and ran into the warehouse, spazzing.

"Dude, don't know what da hell his problem is," The green one stated, fixing his one gold tooth.

"Don't know, but du-u-ude," The red one caught sight of me and kneeled down to my level, "Who are you? Some kinda business wo-man?"

I smiled. I recognized the voices from my video chat with Major Lennox the other day, "You two must be the one's giving poor Major Lennox a headache the other day."

The red one looked almost startled and looked at the green one, "Yo, bro! I think it's that chick Lennox was talkin' to the otha day!"

The green one walked over and kneeled down as well, "Ya know, bro? I think youse right!"

I giggled and held out a hand, "Jessica Witwicky."

They looked at my hand oddly. I laughed again.

"Your supposed to shake it, numb nuts," The red one tilted his head to the side and poked a finger at me. I grasped it and shook it up and down, "See? Ain't that hard!"

The green one laughed at the red one, "She talkin' to you like youse a stupid aft, Mudflap."

The red one stood up and angrily looked at his brother, "Youse shouldn't talk, Skids. Youse looked as confused as me!"

The two began to argue and I walked towards the warehouse. Mikaela grabbed my arm, "Hey, where are you going?"

I looked at her over my shoulder, "I feel all yucky. I'm going to go change."

She looked at me oddly. I reached into my blazer pocket and pulled out the small cubes that were my luggage from earlier.

"Suitcases," I smiled and walked into the warehouse, leaving Mikaela smiling in amusement before getting out of the way to avoid being squished by the two arguing robot brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bahaha, i just _had_ to put in skids and mudflap. they're to funny _not _to be put in :D Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, it's hard to type up a chapter when it's raining really hard outside with really loud thunder and really bright lightening ^^;; gotta love vegas, I guess :P I'll be back with another chapter soon!**

**Should I bring Sunny into my story?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	4. Clothes

**A/N: okay, since everyone's been asking for it, here's your Bee/Jess moment! :D well, it's further on down :P and I'm on a roll today! I whipped out two chapters out of _thin air_! :) and it's all thanks to all of ya'll's support :) keep reviewing and i'll whip out even more chapters even faster! :D enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Clothes<span>

I had managed to get around Sam sneakily to avoid any conflict (since he seemed to be fuming) and past the still freaking Leo up to a room with one window facing the dark street. No one was on it and the only light that lit up the room was from a lonely street post. Removing my shoes, I pressed the button on my cuff link and 5 suitcases popped up. 3 were average sized and the last 2 were at least 3/4's of my height. The average suit cases were packed with business attire and I placed my blazer in it, relishing the cool night air on my skin (don't worry, I'm wearing a tank top!). Unzipping one of the large bags, I decided to go with a dark wash skinny jeans that faded into red towards the bottom. Peeling off my tank top, I pulled on another white one and put on a baggy red t-shirt that cropped choppily at my mid section and had the deer skelanimal on the front. I can't remember what it was called. On the back of the shirt, it was torn and was held together by several saftey pins. Releasing my hair, it flowed down my back and I tried to yank a brush through it. After a few minutes of war with my hair, it was finally smooth and silky. Finally putting those dreaded heels away, I pulled out my comfortable red and black Converse High Tops and pulled them on. I transferred the button on my cufflink to a bracelet I had randomly chosen and pressed it, the luggage transferring to the cubes. The room I had been in was an old bedroom with a lone bed in the corner and a desk with a mirror on it in the opposite. Walking up the mirror, I pulled my necklace from my shirt and looked at my reflection. My eyes really _were _different. I tried to get a better look when I heard someone call my name.

"Coming!" I yelled, shoving the cubes in my pocket and running down stairs. Walking out into the cool air, I noticed Sam with his hands on the wall and crushing something with his foot. Leo was complaining and then caught sight of me.

"Woah-ho-ho! What do we have here?" He walked up to me and gave me a once over. God, he's like Trent all over! "You sure do look different. You look _hot_."

I growled, grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind him, pressing him into the wall. I held his right arm snug against his body and pulled up. I learned the technique from Colonel James. It was a defense move and if any more pressure was applied, I would pop his arm from the socket. Very painful, "Speak like that to me _ever _again and this won't be the only thing I'll rip from your body."

My voice was deadly calm and it was enough to make Leo gulp and nod furiously. I let him go and he scrambled towards the gates. I watched him, only slightly amused. A smile worked it's way on the corners of my mouth when he jumped, obviously startled by the twins' appearance.

"Yo, what's up with youse?" The red one said, I think his name was Mudflap.

"Just don't-. Don't do that, okay?" Leo retorted sharply.

"Woah, don't get your grannies in a twist, 'kay?" The green one held up his hands in surrender, his name was Skids, right?

"I'm sorry but I'm having a slight mental breakdown here!" Leo threw his hands up and looked at Sam who walked around him.

"That's 'cause youse a pussy," Mudflap pointed. I covered my mouth with a hand. Such foul language, yet so funny!

The brothers high-fived and Leo exhaled sharply, looking at Sam who sat next to Mikaela, "Dude, I'm out of here. I can't do this. I just can't."

I was still in the place I had been where Leo left me, but this compelled me to move at him. Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned to look at me.

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on my hip, "If you leave, this fist," I held up my right hand, "Will go and yank that stick out of your ass."

I walked away, leaving Leo gaping at me. Walking over to Mikaela, I high-fived her. Turning to Leo, he just stared absently where I was a second ago. Skids and Mudflap burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yo, youse ain't so bad!" Skids wiped under his optic, as if he were crying from laughing so much.

"Yeah, for a human femme!" Mudflap nodded. I felt a finger poke at my right shoulder and I turned to the source, a wide smile spreading across my face.

"Hey, Bee," He chirped and laid a hand down. Happily climbing onto it, he let me sit on his shoulder. There was a space between his shoulder and his armor just big enough to fit my body into. It was a snug squeeze between me and Bee's face, but I don't think he minded. Leo just looked astonished at me and Skids and Mudflap looked somewhat amused.

"Yo, Bee, _that's _the femme youse was talkin' bout?" Skids gestured at me. Bee nodded and chirped, nuzzling his face slightly closer to mine. My smile grew wider and my arm wrapped around the back of his helm, both securing me from falling and hugging him the best I could right now. Skids nodded and turned to Mudflap, them conversing quietly. I looked down and Sam just stared at the fire they had made. Bee carefully sat down and held a hand up to me, letting me climb on to it, and lowered it to the ground. I had a feeling he knew I wanted to talk to Sam. Walking up to him, I sat down next my brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" He shook his head.

"This is just-," He clawed at his hair, "This is just to much. All I asked was for a normal life once again. Just... just a normal one and all this goes and happens."

He gestured to the twins and Bee and me. I gave him an odd look, "Wait, what do you mean all _this_?" I gestured to myself. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not like that, Jess. It's just that-..."

"Go on," I wanted to hear this.

"If you hadn't of left, none of this would've happened!"

I stared at my brother, my mouth half-open.

"Are you blaming Optimus' death on _me_?" I asked increduously. I couldn't believe this.

"Well, not _directly_," Sam sighed and looked at me, "It's nothing against you, Jess, but if you hadn't of gone, we could've gone to college together and none of this would've happened. Optimus wouldn't have been dead, we wouldn't be in hiding, none of this would've happened!"

He began to stand up and I stood as well. Was he really saying this?

"What are you saying, Sam? That _all _of this is _my _fault?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes. It is all your fault!" I flinched at the tone in his voice but then my eyes hardened, " If you hadn't been so _selfish _and left me and Bee here alone, none of this wouldn't have happened! We would've been normal!"

"If _I _hadn't been so selfish? Do you know why I left Sam?"

"To get away from all of this!"

"NO!" I roared at him. My hands were clenched and everyone was looking at us. Mikaela put a hand on his shoulder but he swiped it away, "I went away so I could _help_. I didn't want to be so helpless anymore! They offered me a program in the Military and I took the chance. I didn't want anyone to die on my hands. _I didn't want to die again!_"

My hands were shaking and my face, I knew, was red from anger. I didn't let my brother continue, "Not only that, Sam, I don't _want _to be normal! I want to stand out. I want everyone to know who the hell I am! If I do what you are doing now, I won't be recognized. I've met with some of the worlds top leaders who want me, _ME_, in their panel of people. From all over the world! And you want to know what I did? I. Turned. Them. Down."

Sam opened his mouth but shut it immediately.

"I turned them down so I _could _be with my family, with you and Bee and Mikaela. I was coming home when I caught up with Mikaela. We were going to go visit you and suddenly I'm hurled back into all of this. You don't understand what kind of pain I've gone through the past two years. Being pulled away from those I love and not being able to contact them at all? There was only one person who kept me sane the entire time, and she's not even here now! She's on her way to NEST and now I don't know if she's even _safe_! You're blaming everything on me when you're the one who's been sitting on his ass and doing nothing for hte past two years. So you, my dear brother, can take all that crap you just said and shove it up your fucking whiny ass."

I was beyond mad, beyond pissed. I was livid. I was so angry I dropped the freaking 'F' bomb (which I had never done before!). I wanted to physically harm Sam. My own brother! Sure, we fought a lot and we always argued, but never enough to make me so mad at him. He wasn't the one who was killed a few years ago, brought back to life, then taken away from her family a week later. It had tore me apart and what Sam had said opened old wounds. I walked past him, my shoulder bumping his. Walking into the alleyway, I heard something behind me. Feeling something metal hit the back of my legs, I looked over my shoulder at the yellow car.

"Not now, Bee," I sighed. I felt so drained. He bumped into me again. I couldn't resist the small smile that tugged at the edges of my lips. Turning to him, I crossed my arms, "Okay, you got my attention. What do you want?"

The passenger side door opened. Climbing in, it closed quietly and I curled myself into a little ball into the cars interior, gently drawing a pattern in the seat.

"You alright, Jess?" God, it was so nice to hear his voice again, his _real _voice. I shrugged.

"I've never fought with Sam like that before... It's just that... the past two years were really hard on me, you know, leaving everyone and everything behind for a world that you were blindly stumbling into."

"How do you think I felt when I first landed?" Bee questioned. I gave him a small smile and ran the length of the seat with my hand.

"Scared."

"More like terrified. Optimus had sent me to scout a new planet no one had heard of. I didn't like it at all. And then I met you."

Tilting my head slightly, I looked at the radio, "Oh?"

"Jess, you are undoubtedly the best thing that has happened to me. I know it sounds a bit corny and cheesy but it's true."

I turned in my seat and looked at the radio full on, "The feeling is mutual, Bee. No one has ever been able to touch me like you have. You hit me in the heart so hard that it was extremely difficult those first few weeks I was gone."

I felt the seats compress me a bit, "I see you're still wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Yeah, it's helped me out a lot," I smile and my hand flew to the necklace, playing with it.

"I'm glad," I jumped at the sudden voice beside me. Looking at the driver's seat, I smiled. Bee's holoform was sitting casually in the seat, sporting a tight grey wife-beaters tank top and black jeans. His hair was just as unkempt as it was when I first saw this form in the hospital. He grabbed my hand and traced patterns on the back of it with his thumb, "I truly missed you, Jess. My Spark hurt a lot in the beginning, but it slowly began to heal. When I heard you've returned to America, I was so happy. But when Optimus said Megatron had you, something in me snapped."

His hand gripped mine slightly tighter in his. Sighing, he pulled on my arm, pulling me over to the driver's seat and on top of his lap. I looked down at him, placing my forehead on his as I got lost in those baby blue eyes I love so much. He reached up and put some of my hair behind my ear.

"I can't lose you again, Jess. I don't think I could handle it. Promise me you'll stay this time. With me?" He pleaded me with not only his voice, but his eyes. A small smile pulled on my lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," His eyes lightened and his face pulled into a dimple-sported smile. His hand cupped my cheek and our lips brushed by each other. It was barely there but we both felt the spark between it. I turned my head slightly to the right and slanted my lips on top of his, my right hand reaching up and getting tangled in that unkempt hair of his and the left on his broad chest. Groaning slightly, Bee wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him until there was no room between us. God how I missed this. How I missed _him. _I put all the passion I could muster and put it into the kiss. Bee smiled slightly into the kiss and returned with just as much passion, his tongue swiping across my lower lip. I decided I was going to play hard to get and kept my mouth closed. I felt the growl emit from his chest and his hands unclasped from behind my back, rubbing them up and down my sides. I gasped and shivered, Bee taking his chance and plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly, my tongue dancing with his. Bee shivered and held one hand in the small of my back and the other on my thigh, creating gooseflesh wherever he touched. Needing to breathe, I pulled away, biting on his lower lip and pulling slightly before letting it go. Both of us were breathing pretty hard and I had just noticed he had backed us into a dark alleyway. His hand made small circles on my thigh and I played with his hair, both of us relishing our moment together. Staring deeply into his eyes, I smiled. He rewarded me with a dazzling smile back.

"Yeah, I think I really missed you," I winked, making Bee give a hearty laugh.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yep!" I smiled and nodded, leaning into him, "I missed you the most out of everyone."

"Good," His eyes softened and a hand came up to cup my cheek gently, "It's amazing how much you guys can feel."

I looked at him oddly, "Where did that come from?"

"I can feel everything in this body. In my alt. form, there are only certain areas that have nerve endings, such as appendages and torso. In this body, I can feel _everything_," He smiled, enunciating 'everything'. I smiled back, my heart swelling. I don't think I could leave him after this. After rekindling the spark we have, rekindling the fire between us, "From my hands down to my feet, everything has a texture and temperature. Like say, here," He pointed to his hand on my back, "I feel the smoothness of your shirt and the heat from your body," He winked and I blushed slightly, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Shut up. You're doing this to me!" I retorted, sticking out my tongue. He just laughed. I sighed and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"We should probably get back. Sam would worry about me," Bee nodded and hesitantly let me go. I climbed out of the open door and leaned down to his holoform, cupping his face with both my hands and bringing his lips back to mine for a brief second. When I pulled away, I saw a dreamy look in his eye and giggled. Tapping the top of the car, "Let's go, Bee."

He transformed and allowed me to climb onto his hand, lifting me up to his shoulder. I noticed he had driven from the warehouse I had fumed away from to another. It was a maze.

"By the way, I like your new look," Bee said quite randomly. I looked at him.

"Come again?"

"You look a lot healthier than when you left. I like it," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek plate.

"Thanks, Bee. I see you updated your alt. form," I saw him swell up his chest a bit.

"Yeah, new model. It goes faster and has more horsepower," He said arrogantly. I laughed and poked him on the cheek plate.

"Don't get to cocky, don't know when someone just might scratch your plate," He laughed as well.

"That's not me, though. Sides is more worried about his paint job," I tilted my head to the side.

"Sides?"

"It's short for Sideswipe. He was one of the new Autobots who fell to Earth about a year ago. Along with him, there was Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Skids, and Mudflap. You've met the last two already. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 are all sisters and Sideswipe is still waiting for his brother to come to Earth."

I nodded, taking the information in quietly. We didn't really talk the rest of the way, enjoying the moments we had by ourselves. We probably won't have many of these if something big is coming up. I began to think. How could Optimus just die like that? It just doesn't feel right.

_That's because it's not right._ I slightly jumped at the random voice in my head, Bee glanced at me in the corner of his eye and I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm okay," He nodded but still not convinced. We reached where everyone else was and Bee helped me down. Sam came over and hugged me. I returned it and pulled back, "Sorry I snapped, Sam. It's just all the pressure I've had from the past two years finally came to the surface."

"No, I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just upset about Optimus," My brother shook his head and pulled me towards the fire where Mikaela was. Bee changed into his alt. mode and drove quietly behind us. Skids and Mudflap were playing a game or something behind Mikaela. I sat down and leaned against Bee's bumper (he had just "casually" drove up and parked behind me).

"We all are, Sam. Something about it just doesn't seem right," I thought back to what the voice had said a minute ago. The voice was a womans and slightly deep, holding a lot of wisdom in just a few short words. I hadn't heard from her in a while. While starting my journey two years ago, she helped me get over the loneliness from leaving my loved ones and pushed me along. She quit talking to me about a year ago so that's why it had startled me when she spoke up.

"She's right," Sam nodded, thoughtfully, "Something about this isn't right. I have a feeling these symbols in my mind are a map or something."

"Symbols? What kinda symbols are ya' talkin' bout?" Mudflap stood up, deciding to get in our conversation. Skids followed him and they walked over. Sam scribbled on his arm and showed them.

"Oooh yeah! That's... uhm..." Skids snapped his fingers for a minute, thinking, "That's... oh! That's Cybertronian!"

"Yeah, that old-school," Mudflap drawled.

"Can you read it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Naw, we don't do much reading," I face-palmed. God, sometimes these bots are idiots. Now I see why Lennox talked to them the way he did the other day. I tensed up when I heard footsteps. We all turned towards the gates where we heard the gravel crunching. I sighed, relieved, when we saw it was Leo.

"Aww, look who decided to come crawling back!" Skids laughed. Mudflap high-fived him after laughing as well. Leo glared at them before looking at Sam.

"You said you needed someone to read those symbols?" He pointed a finger at Sam's arm. Sam nodded furiously.

"You know who can?" Leo nodded once.

"Robo-warrior."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do apologize for the foul-language and if it offends anyone, I apologize again. It's in their character and I'm trying to express the anger in Jess. I know if I'm angry enough, I'd slip up and drop the 'F' bomb ^^;; A lot of people asked for Sunny so I think I have an idea for when he pops in :D**

**Who do you think was the voice in Jess' head?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	5. Simmons

**A/N: ello all :) keep them reviews a coming :D oh, before I forget, if you want to know the song I used in this chapter, it's called 'Hotwire' by Mark Ballas. I just love him as a dancer _and _a singer. :) I have a things for marks and dancing xDD anyways, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><span>Chaper 5: Secrets<span>

We had set out early this morning, thanks to Bee. I was sleeping comfortably in the back seat of his alt. form when the radio suddenly bursted to life.

"_It's time to wake up!_"

Shrieking, I fell from the seat onto the floor, hitting my head on the door handle. Rubbing my head, I glared at the radio. The digital clock on it said 0500.

"Really, Bee? 5 a.m?"

The radio chirped. I guess Bee still can't use his real voice for a long time (or he only wanted to use it when it was just me and him). Getting up, I climbed out of the car, rubbing the top of my head, and walked over to my sleeping brother.

"Sam..." I nudged his shoulder, "Sam..."

He groaned and rolled to his side. Putting my hands on my hips, I looked around. Everyone was still asleep, even the twins! Looking at Bee, I got a devious smirk. Walking over to him, I leant down and whispered.

"Bee, how 'bout we give 'em a 'rude awakening'?" He chirped in confusion, "Beep, beep."

It took him a second to realize what I was saying. He chirped approvingly and slowly wheeled to the middle of where everyone was sleeping (somehow, they managed to make a circle. Odd). I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing, knowing what was coming next. I saw the car rise a little, as if taking in a big breath, and let out the loudest and longest honk I've ever heard it make!

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

Sam and Leo both screamed like little girls, jumping to their feet. Mikaela shrieked and thrashed a little, looking around for the cause. It shocked the twins so much, they transformed, resulting in them getting tangled and hitting their heads several times. I couldn't hold it in, I began to laugh like a mad woman. Sam trudged straight up to me (which by now I was on the ground with tears in my eyes) and looked down at me.

"You think that was funny?" My laughter subsided into a fit of giggles and I stood up, looking at my brother.

"Actually, I did. Very funny!" I walked over to Bee and patted his hood, "Good job, Bee."

He chirped happily and I looked at my brother. He was still glaring at me but the look eventually softened and a smile spread across his face.

"I guess it was _kind of _funny..." I smiled and giggled.

"Funny my aft," Skids mumbled, finally detangling from his brother.

"Yo, Bee. Not cool!" Mudflap glared at the Camaro I was leaning against.

"Don't blame him. I told him to do it," I smiled triumphantly. Mudflap glared at me but then looked at his brother. The two burst into a fit of laughter. A smile was still on my face when Mikaela grumbled over.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" She asked me.

"Don't know. Ask Bee."

"Bee?"

"_Get there... early... won't risk... discovery,_" Sam came up behind us.

"He's right," My brother patted the top of the car and slid into the driver's seat, "Where we're going is about an hour from here, if there's no traffic."

I looked at Mikaela before climbing into the back of Bee. She climbed into the backseat with me and Leo sat in the passenger seat. Everyone else had to do their seatbelts but I got the special treatment and it buckled itself. Leo looked at me.

"Did that thing just buckle you in?" I raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, Bee isn't a _thing_, he's a robot. And second of all, yes, he did. You have a problem with that?" I crossed my arms. Mikaela just laughed at Leo and Sam smiled at me in the rearview mirror. I don't think he knows the extent of me and Bee's relationship, but he knows that Bee wouldn't do anything to harm me. I don't think Bee could ever do anything to harm me. Looking out the window, I heard my brother quietly fill Leo in on the entire situation. About the Autobots, Bee, and the incident we had two years ago. I shivered, recalling the gruesome day. The seatbelt tightened protectively around me. A soft smile played at the corners of my mouth and I ran my fingers up and down the belt. Leo looked back at me.

"Yo, you really died?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah, I did. Not a fun feeling," I said softly. It wasn't exactly fun to recall it either. He nodded slowly and turned back to my brother. We were stuck. Apparently, 5:3o is the time everyone went in for work, so we indeed got stuck in traffic. I heard Bee turn on the radio to some soft rock station and I turned to Mikaela. She looked like she was staring into space as well.

"Hey, Mikaela?"

"Hmm?" She turned to me and smiled, "What's up?"

"How's your Dad?" I remember Sam saying something last night about her Dad being out of jail and on parole.

"He's good. I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone," She sighed. I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling he won't," I winked at her and she returned my smile.

"Thanks, Jess."

I nodded and we rolled to a stop. I hadn't even notice Bee getting off the congested highway. Looking up at the building, my eyebrows scrunched up.

"A deli?"

"Yep, this is the place," Leo said, getting out of Bee. We all filed out of the car, looking at Leo, "Okay, I'll go in and scope out the place. Then I'll give you the signal."

Sam nodded. We waited for a moment or two and then Sam put on a cap. I went to follow him but he put his hand up.

"What, Sam?"

"I need you to stay here?"

"What? Why?" Not that I was complaining, "I can help!"

"I know but we need someone to stay here to make sure _they,_" He jerked a thumb at Bee and the twins, "stay out of trouble. Plus, they're looking for the both of us. If they see me, they'll think you're with me and follow me, allowing you to escape."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. Giving him a defeated sigh, I looked up at him and smile, "Don't do anything to fun without me."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, walking into the deli. Turning on my heel, I climbed into the passenger seat of Bee, "Looks like it's you, me and the twins."

"Nope," Bee stated with his real voice, "I made the twins go scouting."

I gave the radio a nod, "In other words, you wanted to be alone with me."

The car shook and the radio laughed, "Okay, you caught me."

"I don't think I mind," I smiled.

"Good," Suddenly, his holoform appeared in the driver's seat, "I'm afraid we won't have many more moments like this for a while."

He grabbed my hand and massaged it with his thumb. I stared into his baby blue eyes and smiled sadly, "I think you're right."

He nodded and pulled on my arm. I climbed compliantly into his lap. However, unlike last time, I was sitting in his lap with my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me snugly to his body. We fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Nuzzling my face into his neck, I wished we could stay like this forever. I placed my hands on top of his and intertwined our fingers. He sighed contently, his cheek pressed to my hair. We stayed like that for a moment when I heard the radio buzz. I really didn't give it another thought, I was to used to it buzzing like that. The static cleared and I heard a guitar. Smiling, I nuzzled closer to Bee, enjoying the music. I felt him smile against my hair and his fingers tapped to the beat of the music.

_"Woah woah..."_

I jumped a little in surprise. Random singing was definitely the last thing I expected from Bee!

_"Days all bleed into one another lately,_  
><em>My brain is strained ,<em>  
><em>And I got no direction,<em>  
><em>Maybe,<em>  
><em>We could pick up all the pieces off the ground,<em>  
><em>To this puzzle overtakin' people down down down.<em>

_"Now you'd better break all the windows,_  
><em>Hotwire my heart,<em>  
><em>You are the cables when I fall apart,<em>  
><em>And I'm goin' nowhere,<em>  
><em>If this battery dies,<em>  
><em>In a blink of an eye,<em>  
><em>We'll be bending time."<em>

I didn't know if that was Bee's actual singing or if it was the radio, but all I know is that it was so sweet and I could feel myself melting into his arms and the rhythm.

_"Whoa whoa..._

_"And I've been drained from all of your affection,_  
><em>Lately,<em>  
><em>But I can't complain,<em>

_You're the queen of all deception,  
>Maybe,<br>We should look at all these faces in the crowd,  
>When I smile until your curtain is comin' down down down.<em>

_"Now you'd better break all the windows,_  
><em>Hotwire my heart,<em>  
><em>You are the cables,<em>  
><em>When I fall apart,<em>  
><em>And I'm goin' nowhere,<em>  
><em>If this battery dies,<em>  
><em>In a blink of an eye. "<em>

I really thought about the chorus, then a small smile lit up my face. He had to choose the most ironic song, huh?

_"This building's at capacity,_  
><em>This bomb's a ticking tragedy,<em>  
><em>And I've got no philosophy just pleading for this scenery to change,<em>  
><em>And for me to say.<em>

_"You'd better break all the windows,_  
><em>Hotwire my heart,<em>  
><em>You are the cables,<em>  
><em>When I fall apart,<em>

_And I'm goin' nowhere,  
>If this battery dies,<br>In a blink of an eye,  
>We'll be bending time.<em>

_"You'd better break all the windows,_  
><em>Hotwire my heart,<em>  
><em>You are the cables,<em>  
><em>When I fall apart,<em>  
><em>And I'm goin' nowhere,<em>  
><em>If this battery dies,<em>  
><em>In a blink of an eye,<em>  
><em>We'll be bending time.<em>

_"Whoa whoa..._

_"In the blink of an eye,_  
><em>We'll be bending time,<em>  
><em>In the blink of an eye,<em>  
><em>We're gonna be wondering why,<em>  
><em>In the blink of an eye,<em>  
><em>We'll be bending time."<em>

Just as he finished, his arms tightened protectively around me. I couldn't help but smile. Even though I was never the one to be romanced, let alone seranaded, there was something in his voice that just made me melt. I looked up at him just as he looked down. The look in his baby blue eyes sent shivers up my spine. It was nothing but love, unconditional love. A smile overtook my face and I reached a hand up, lightly brushing my fingers on his cheek. He smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand. Right now, it felt like everything was right with the world. Nothing was wrong. Optimus wasn't dead. Megatron wasn't alive. None of it. It was just me and Bee, and that's how I wanted it to be from now on. Smiling, I saw Bee open his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, and stared into mine. Leaning down, he captured me in a sweet kiss that made my head get dizzy. It was brief, though. He pulled away and my bottom lip tugged into a pout. He laughed softly and placed his forehead on mine.

"You're brother is coming. I don't think he'd want to see this," I nodded understandingly. Climbing into the backseat, I watched as Bee's holoform disappear. Looking at the radio, I smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The song, " The radio chuckled.

"I heard it and thought of you. I don't think I can sing very well, though," It was my turn to chuckle.

"Well, I loved it whether or not you liked your singing. It was beautiful... and ironic," Both me and Bee laughed. I turned my head to see Sam, Leo, and Mikaela walking out with another guy. He looked familiar. Oh, don't tell me.

"Simmons," I said hollowly. I didn't feel like fighting with him this time.

"Jessica. You look grown up," He nodded at me and slid into the passenger seat. I stuck my tongue out childlishly at the back of his head. Mikaela nudged me with a smile and I stopped. She sat between me and Leo and Sam in the front seat. Sam and Simmons began talking about some old airplane or something when Mikaela poked me in the shoulder. I looked at her and she crooked a finger, telling me to come closer. She got close to my ear.

"Who was that with you earlier?" I froze and my eyes widened. Had she seen me and Bee? "He was singing to you. So sweet! Tell me, who is he?"

Her lips pulled into a smile and she looked giddy. I smiled and turned my head so I could whisper in her ear.

"I'll explain later when there aren't guys in the car," She nodded understandingly. We pulled up to the Smithsonian, well, the Air and Space part of it, "What are we doing here?"

"We think that there's someone here that can read the symbols in my mind," My brother explained as we filed out of the car. I nodded and my hand flew up to my necklace. I don't think I like the feeling I get from here. It made my side begin to tingle. It hasn't tingled ever since I left two years ago. Shaking my head, I looked over at Simmons just as he pulled off his pants to reveal a 'G-string'.

"Please! Pants on, pants on!" I made a vain attempt to cover my eyes to discover that the image of Simmons'... "goods" were pratically exposed to me is now permanently etched in my brain! Mikaela turned away and Sam looked like he was ready to puke. Simmons began handing out pills and pulled out a taser. Leo flipped.

"Woah, woah, woah! I did _not _sign up for this, yo!" He held up his hands and Simmons walked into him, bumping his chest into him until he flush against a car behind them. I looked at Mikaela oddly, not catching what Simmons was saying. He turned back to the three of us (Leo looking quite pale) and handed us each a taser. I looked at Simmons.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a bit of a klutz."

"So?"

Sam stepped in, "You don't understand. My sister plus a taser plus her klutziness will probably result in her setting the building on fire."

I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"You can't set a building on fire with a taser," Simmons stated.

"She'd find a way," I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"It's true. I proabably would..."

Simmons shrugged and grabbed the taser out of my hands. Sam sighed a breath of relief and smiled.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

Simmons looked at Sam and Mikaela, "You two will hide, Leo will create a distraction, and me and your sister there will scope out the area and comb out any security gaurds. Now we just need a way to sneak in..."

"Or..." Everyone's heads swiveled to me and I pulled out a badge. I only really use it for emergencies or, in this case, not wanting to get dirty. It was my badge for basically getting in anywhere (since I was a new world leader candidate and all) or getting anything I want. I've only used it once when I wanted some nachos and had no money on me. Lame, I know, "I could use this to get us in."

Simmons came over and critically looked over it. After looking at the seal, he gasped and looked up at me, wide-eyed.

"Is this...?"

"Yep."

"And you are...?"

"Uh-huh."

He returned the badge, stood up straight, and put his right hand to his head, saluting me.

"I am at your disposal, Miss Witwicky!"

"At ease, soldier," I smiled. Glancing out of the corners of my eyes, I could've laughed at Sam, Mikaela, and Leo's expression, "I am here on a vacation. I am not Jessica Witwicky, future World Leader. I'm just Jess, a normal person."

Simmons lowered his hand and warily looked at me. Sam came up.

"What was that?" He looked at Simmons.

"You really don't know?" Simmons sputtered, looking increduously at my brother, who just shook his head, "You're sister was part of International Affairs program! That's one of the most elite programs for High Schoolers!"

"I know what it is. I was there when she recieved the letter," He crossed his arms.

"Now that's she's completed the courses, she would've been talked to and asked what path she wanted to take. From the emblem on the bottom of the seal of International Affairs-" He pointed to the latin word underneath the seal on my badge, "-she has chosen Military. This ensures her access to anything or any place in the entire _world_."

Sam looked startled and looked at me just as I sheepishly looked at my shoes.

"Jess? Is this true?"

I nodded.

"Not only that, they would've immediately shipped her off to wherever she has chosen. So... you turned them down?"

Simmons looked at me. I sucked in a breath and looked at everyone head-on.

"Yes, it's all true. And no, I did not turn them down. I asked for a few days leave so I could spend time with my family. They agreed and said they would send a letter to me in a few weeks time asking for my decision. After all of this blows over, I will go where they have stationed me."

I felt something bump me in the back of the legs, it was Bee. I patted the hood and looked back at everyone.

"You're leaving again? After this?" Sam asked quietly. He looked drained and his hands were hanging loosely at his sides.

"Yes."

"If I may ask, where?" Simmons inquired. A small smile overcame my face.

"NEST."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I found the scene with Simmons and the meat locker _very _boring so I decided to hack it from the story and add in a lil Jess and Bee moment :D ... i just realized, if we did the celebrity naming thing with Bee and Jess (like Bradgelina and Khuntoria), it'd be Bess or Jeee xDD **

**So... I'm thinking about making more transformers stories while continuing this one.**

**So, who do you want it be about?**

**Optimus**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Sunny **

**Sides**

**Jazz**

**Or anyone else you might think of? :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING. JUST JESS AND THE PLOT :3**


	6. Map

**A/N: I do apologize if this chapter's on the short side, I haven't been feeling well lately. Here's chapter 6 for you guys :) Oh, and here's the result from the question from last chapter (p.s; the 'l' are ticks, one for each vote :P):**

**Ironhide- l l l l l**

**Jazz- l l**

**Optimus- l l l l l / l l**

**Ratchet- l l l l**

**Sides- l l l**

**Sunny- l**

**Sunny & Sides- l l**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Map<span>

Adjusting my top, I walked out of the bathroom. I hadn't been able to change this morning so I found an opportunity in the bathroom. Looking down at myself, I nodded and walked away. I had changed into a comfortable pair of worn, grey skinny jeans with studs along the sides and around my pockets. My shirt had been exchanged for a cute baggy neon yellow shirt that hung off one shoulder and had a smiley face on the front. My hair was up in a ponytail and off my neck and my converse had been switched out for a pair of Neon green Chucks, they were quite comfortable too! Walking towards Simmons, I looked around.

"Where's Leo?" He shrugged and walked off. I threw my hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry, Miss, Museum's closed," A security gaurd came up. I held up my badge.

"I'm authorized to be here, before and after hours," I spared him not a second glance, watching where Simmons had disappeared off to.

"B-but Miss," The guard tried again. I sighed and faced him full on.

"Look, if you want to take this up with your manager, be my guest. The guy out front already did and had his ass chewed out and nearly fired for it. This is real and so am I. Now if you'll excuse me," I saw Simmons coming out of a room and I walked off without another word, leaving the gaurd a bit baffled. What in the world was Simmon's doing? I groaned when I saw him dragging Leo on his butt. Pinching the bridge of my nose, annoyed, I followed Simmons, "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Hey.. Jess?" I looked at the guy who was being drug, he spoke in intervals and he jerked every so often.

"What?"

"HOW many times can you GET tazed in the NUTS before YOU can't have KIDS? Huh? You KNOW?" His voice almost squeaked and at every few words, his voice would go up higher (as if he were yelling) but then his body would jerk as well. I bit my lip, preventing me from laughing.

"I don't know, Leo. I don't have nuts," I walked past Simmons and met up with my brother and Mikaela. They looked at him curiously, "He tazed himself in the nuts, don't worry 'bout him."

"Hey!" Leo yelled defiantly. Simmons dropped his hand and walked over to us.

"What now?" I looked at him.

"Now," He opened a box I hadn't noticed before and brought out an odd looking device. It had 4 prongs on it that went out in a 'V' shape and had a handle for his hand to grip. There was a screen and some buttons on top of it, which he pressed a few of them until we heard a slight 'beep', "We go huntin'!"

Mikaela nodded and opened her box, a tiny robot hopping out of it. My eyes widened at I looked at Mikaela. She held up a hand to me.

"I'll explain later. Now, _you _be good!" She pointed at the robot, who nodded furiously.

"God, I'm claustrophobic!" How many of these robots had accents? Jeez! Shaking my head, I followed Sam and Mikaela as they weaved their way around a lot of the airplanes. Hitting my shoulder once or twice, I finally managed to keep up with them. Sam had the cube sliver out in front of him and followed it wherever it moved. I stopped a few feet short of everyone, the tingling in my side bombarding me tenfold. Taking in a sharp breath, my hands flew to my side and pressed. The tingling spread to my fingers. Lifting up my shirt a little bit, a gasp was emitted from my lips. There, like it had been a few years ago when I first saw the Primes, was a small, nickel sized dot on my side. It glowed a dull blue and a few veins spidered from it, it wasn't near as bright as is was the last time it had appeared, nor as many veins. I heard Mikaela yell 'Decepticon' and yanked my shirt down. Running up just in time to see the airplane transform, Sam pushed me right back to avoid getting squished. My mind was still reeling from the sudden attack of tingles (sudden and _painful_) so I didn't catch much of what he said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Simmons yelled quiet loudly from beside me as the old robot walked towards the doors. Apparently he didn't like being in a closed area, so he busted through the large metal doors all looked at each other before sprinting towards the old robot. Sam ran up straight up to him while I stayed a ways back. There was a feeling in my gut that I shouldn't be here. That I shouldn't be around him. Sam and the old robot (who I heard over all the screaming was named 'Jetfire') continued to argue.

"Aren't you a Decepticon?" Sam asked when he got the disgusted reply from Jetfire that the Decepticons were winning the war.

"Noo, I changed to the Autobot's side. To much negativity!" Jetfire threw up his hands as the small robot from earlier said he would change and began to hump Mikaela's leg. Okay, really ew! Jetfire looked back down at us, "I was sent here on a near impossible mission!"

"What kind of mission?" Simmons inquired.

"To retrieve a piece of Primus' spark. It was rumored she had sent it to the stars and The Fallen wanted it," My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. My jaw clenched and I tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat as Jetfire scanned all of us. His optics landed on me and narrowed, a scanner passing over me, "Primus. The rumors _were _true! You!"

He pointed his cane at me. I swear I lost all color in my face. Sam ran up to me and stepped in front, shielding me from his gaze.

"What about _her_?" Sam glared at the old robot. I heard the cars drive up behind us. My heart was still pounding when Jetfire waved his cane.

"Move away, boy. I need to talk to her!" I placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. He looked worried.

"Sam, I'll be fine. Bee and the twins are here to back us up," Reluctantly, Sam nodded and stepped aside. I looked up at the old Decepticon-turned-Autobot.

"Come here, girl. Let me get a better look at you," Slowly I crept forward until I was 1o feet from his feet. Kneeling down, he looked carefully at me. I didn't like being so close to him and something about him made me want to run and hide behind Bee, "You're the thing I was looking for! Well, what's inside of you anyways."

He was grumbling and Sam walked up behind me, "Whats inside her?"

Jetfire grabbed the edge of my shirt and tugged just a smidge. I swatted his hands away, "He doesn't need to know!"

Even though it was a whisper, my brother still heard, "What don't I need to know?"

"Sam, it's nothing important," I sighed, smoothing out my shirt.

"Nothing _important_?" Jetfire guffawed, "Saving the world from immident doom isn't important? Having a piece of Primus' spark isn't important?"

I made slicing motions across my throat several times but he didn't want to hear it. I sighed and face-palmed. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to him.

"Jess? Is-... Is what he saying true?" I opened and closed my mouth several times before I could respond.

"Sam, I... I wanted to tell you. Really, I did."

"Then why didn't you?" He folded his arms, looking skeptical.

"Because the Primes made me. I can't tell you why or when or anything. I just-..." I threw my hands up in the air, feeling cornered, "I couldn't tell you anything! The Primes made me swear!"

The tears bubbled up in my eyes and I just wanted to go crawl in a dark hole and sob. Just completely sob. Let all the past two years struggles and stresses finally out in one long, drawn out cry. Sam turned to Jetfire.

"Then _you _explain it."

Jetfire looked at me and I just waved a hand at him. I didn't care anymore. Sitting down in the grass with a thud, I pulled at random grass spots. Jetfire sighed, knowing that this was a sensitive topic for me. Then why the hell did he even mention anything that he said before? God!

"Millennia ago, before the cube had created anything, including Cybertron, Primus had a vision. She saw that her children would be at war and destroying everything they were taught to cherish. Extremely saddened, she wanted to help her last hope to the dark abyss of space in hopes of it to reach the final battleground between the good children and the bad. She had splintered a part of her Spark. Sending it to the stars, she had put a barrier around it. In her vision, she had saw her reincarnation in the midst of battle. The barrier around it could only be broken if a blood ancestor to her reincarnation touched it. You are Samuel Witwicky, are you not?"

Sam had been so into the story, he didn't notice the question at first. Snapping out of it, he looked up at Jetfire, "O-oh, yeah. Why?"

Jetfire nodded, "Not only did your ancestor, Captain Archibald Witwicky discover Megatron, he had absorbed the Spark. Now, I was sent here after Megatron. When the Fallen had heard that Megatron had failed, he commanded me to retrieve it. He believe that if he couldn't find the Matrix, he could use the Spark to fire up this contraption of his."

"Wait. What?" Simmons interjected, "What kind of contraption?"

"I'm getting there! Let me finish!" Jetfire exclaimed, "Now... Where was I? Oh, yes. The Matrix of Leadership. It was to fire up a mechanism that the Fallen had created himself. It harvests Energon."

Jetfire lifted a hand towards the heavens.

"Before the Matrix was hidden from the Fallen, him and his bretheren always had one rule when going out to harvest Energon. Never harvest from a planet with life. When the Fallen had tried to harvest it from Earth, the original Primes knew they had to seal it away."

"Where, if I may ask, did they hide it?" Mikaela had spoken up. I was still sitting, not bothering to listen to half the story. Somehow, I already knew it. I had a feeling that it was because of the Primes or something.

"Where I have no idea! If I knew, I wouldn't be here!" I sensed something and scrambled to my feet. Running to my brother, I clutched his arm just as a wind passed through us and Jetfire slammed his hands into the ground, "Mind your head!"

* * *

><p>I swear, if I eat sand <em>one more time<em>, I'm gonna scream. Managing to worm my way out of a sand dune (which I had landed head-first into), I scanned the area. There were pretty craggly mountains all around me and some severe sand dunes that dotted the landscape around me. Blinking once, twice, three times, I realized I was alone. Completely and utterly _alone_.

I don't like being alone.

Gulping, I took notice a really tall sand dune. Scrambling up to the top (after a few tumbles), I finally got a grip. I could see two dots on the horizon near another dune. Looking down, I slid carefully down the face of the dune and jogged towards the two dots. It was my brother and Simmons. He was checking out Sam's hand. Getting closer, I gasped.

"Dear God, Sam! What the hell happened?" I practically shrieked, getting a closer look. It looked like he had broken his index and middle finger on his right hand. There was a sick bump protruding quite far under his skin, it looked like if it was shifted any more, it would pierce the skin. His index finger bent horizontally. Simmons was talking to him, trying to calm down my near-hysterics brother. Grabbing my brother's shoulder, I felt an urge. Not like a 'touch-the-button' urge but 'touch-and-push-his-bone-back-in' urge. Reaching out, as if in a trance, my hand hovered over my brother's. Simmons was about to push it away when I felt a pulse go through me. It started at my side and radiated out. A spark ran through my hand, slicing through the air, and into Sam's hand. It spidered like millions of bright, pulsating blue veins across his hands and centered around the protruding bone. Pulling my hand back quickly, I watched in astonishment (and horror) as I saw my brother's bone correct itself and set back into it's real place. Simmons bandaged his hand, fearing that it could still be crooked if the spark hadn't set it correctly. All I did was stare at my hand. Did that just happen?

Jetfire cleared his throat. We all looked up at him expectantly, a sort of arrogant smirk on his face, "Wonders what you can do, huh?"

I nodded and looked back at my hand. I heard large footsteps and looked over my shoulder. Bee and the Twins were coming up the hill. I saw Mikaela in Bee's hand and a spark of jealousy ran it's course through my veins. Wait. Am I jealous of Mikaela? No. Mikaela was Sam's. Not only that, but Bee wasn't holding her as nearly as close as he would've if he were holding me. If she fell back, she would've fell through the crevice between Bee and his hand and straight to the ground. Shaking my head, I looked back up at Jetfire, dashing any doubts about the way Bee felt about me and how he felt about Mikaela away. Mikaela ran straight up to Sam and hugged him, inspecting his hand. My brother told Mikaela what happened and she looked increduously at me. I just shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what I can and can't do?"

"That's the point," Jetfire sat down with a large _thud _on the rock behind him and looked at all of us before resting his optics on me, "You are supposed to know what you can do. I'm surprised the Primes haven't told you what you could do. I guess it's for the better. They probably don't even know!"

The old mech was babbling to himself. Sam waved his arms, "Hey! Pay attention! Why are we even here?"

"Let me speak! Remember what I said about the Primes and hiding the Matrix?" We all nodded, "I have traced it's faint readings to this desert. There is an old riddle that helped me along. Now what was it?"

He pondered for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

"I got it! 'When Dawn Alight's The Dagger's Tip, The Three Kings Will Reveal The Doorway.'"

What?

All of us just gave him a confused look.

"How does any of this have to do with the markings in my head?" Sam shouted at Wheelie. Jetfire slammed down his cane-like thing he had ahold of.

"Those markings are your map! They are the answer to your riddle! Now leave me!" He waved his hands at us. I slowly walked down the rocky face of the craggy mountain Jetfire was perched atop of. Bee transformed and we all filed into him. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo in the back, Simmons in the passenger seat, and I claimed the drivers seat. While Bee expertly drove through the desert, one hand was lazily placed on the wheel as I glanced between the road, mirrors, and my hand. How the hell did I do that?

After an hour or two, I noticed something ahead of us. Turning to Simmons, he squinted and looked out the windshield. So he saw it, too?

"Shit. It's a checkpoint."

Well hunky-freaking-dory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, since Optimus is in the lead with 7 votes, I'm just going to tell you guys that I'm not write just only one story. Did that make sense? Okay, let me reword it. Just because Optimus is in the lead with the votes, it doesn't mean I'm not going to write stories for the others. There, better. It just shows me what you guys prefer to read first. Tells me what to put before the others. I have plots in the making for each and everyone of the choices above so don't worry :) I'll keep this question up for a few more chapters and then I'll post the story with the most votes :D**

**So, like last time, what story should I do next?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	7. Badge

**A/N: I apologize for the late post, fanfiction went all wonky on me :P i still feel like crap but i whipped out this post just for you guys! :D**

**Optimus - l l l l l . l l l l l . l l l l l**

**Ironhide - l l l l l . l l l l l**

**Ratchet - l l l l l . l l l**

**Sides - l l l l l**

**Jazz - l l l l**

**Sunny - l l**

**Sunny & Sides - l l**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Badge<span>

There was a check pointe up about 5oo yards. Simmons looked calm but I could see the panic in his eyes. What are we going to do?

"Let me handle this," Simmons held up hand while we rolled to a stop. A man stepped from a platform above us. He walked around to Simmons' side and ran a finger across Bee's side. My eye twitched and my fingers clenched the steering wheel a bit tighter. I didn't like the way he touched Bee, it screamed 'I'm Above You And Can Take Away Your Car'. No, I wouldn't allow that.

"Passports?" I looked over Simmons' shoulder. The guy was freaking tiny! Simmons began to gesture with hands and mumbling to the guy. Sitting back in my seat, exasperated, I remembered something. How stupid can I get?

"Excuse me?" The tiny looked at me and walked to my side. I pulled out my badge and handed it to him, "We need to go through. See, they are my advisors and I need them to go with me. There are more in the two cars behind us."

The man looked at the badge and I could hear a small gasp. Smirking just a smidge, I saw him turn to the gaurds and shout something hurriedly. He returned the badge to me and saluted. I saluted back and we passed through the rising bar. As soon as they were little dots in my rearview mirror, I let out a sigh of relief.

"God, I hope I don't have to do that again..." I mumbled to myself while Leo laughed, amazed at what I just did. Sam and Mikaela high fived and Simmons clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Good job, kid," I mumbled a thanks and then jumped slightly when I felt Bee hit a pothole. I guess this country really can't pay for a better road. Bee turned onto another road and I saw a bunch of police cars coming straight for us.

"Well, that's just great!" I exclaimed, turning a little in my seat to see if Skids and Mudflap were following. Thankfully, they were but the police were still hot on our tails. Turning into a village, Bee opened his doors and we all flew out. He was still freaking driving! Scrambling to my feet, I ran into an alley way with everyone else. I ducked behind some crates (seeing as I would definitely stick out with my eyes) and waited until Mikaela gave the okay. I looked behind me and did a double take. Bee was perched on one building and Skids and Mudflap on another. I turned my head and peeked out of a hole in one of the crates.

"Yo, this is how you blend in like a ninja," I heard one of them say.

"You best shut up before I blend my fist with your face!" I heard the other retort and I heard a thud and some metal scraping. Glancing back, I saw that Skids had fallen off his part of the building and Mudflap had caught him by the ankle. Shaking my head, I heard Mikaela say something. Sam was up and over the crate, so I figured it was safe. Climbing over the crate, I saw someone running up behind Simmons. I clenched my fist but then saw who it was when he pulled down the wrap around his face. Walking up behind him, Simmons, and my brother, I looked at Leo.

"You _do _know that only women have to wear these?" I picked up a piece of the fabric he had around his neck. He yanked it off and threw it to the ground very childishly.

"I knew that!"

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. He got up in my face.

"You wanna start something?"

"Oh, now you think you can take me?" I quirked an eyebrow. He loomed over me. Okay, I thought I was short, but never _this _short. Maybe all the guys finally decided to hit puberty...

"Yeah, I think I can," He didn't seem to confident when I stared blankly into his eyes.

"Dude, really?" I jammed three fingers into his midsection, a little above his belly button, and curled them up. Leo doubled over and heaved on the ground, "Don't mess with the chick who's been with some of the world's _top _military specialists for the past two years."

I walked around him and over to Simmons, who was on the phone. He was throwing his hands up exasperatedly and slammed the phone back onto the reciever, resulting in the _entire _phone booth to fall to the ground. My eyes grew wide and I bit my lip back from laughing. Sam ran up beside me.

"What's up? Are they bringing Optimus?" I looked at Sam.

"What are you thinking Sam?"

"He's thinking that if that Matrix thing that old coot of a robot could activate a device that could harvest our sun, it could bring Optimus back. I think it's a long shot and a stupid idea, but hey," Simmons shrugged. My forehead creased and I really thought about it. Something in me was telling me that it would work but another part said it was a bad idea.

"Jess? Come on, we have to go!" Sam called over his shoulder as he climbed into Bee. I nodded and followed, sliding back into the passengers seat. Bee drove out to the outskirts of town to an abandoned warehouse far enough for us to be close to the city but for no one to see them transform. As we all filed out of Bee, I heard all three of them transform when we walked up to the warehouse.

"Yeah, you gotta blend in with the landscape, ya'll," I turned and watched as Mudflap threw a sneaky pose, turn, and run straight into Bee's leg. Bee gave a whir that sounded like a 'hey!' and I smiled. Sometimes, those twins are to much.

"Yeah, that went over," Skids mumbled as the two began to argue. Shaking my head, I followed everyone inside. We spent a good hour and a half scoping out the place, looking for emergency exits and safe places we could hide in case someone came in on us. The sun began to set and Mikaela caught my arm and drug me to a secluded room.

"Okay, this has been bugging me _all _day. Who was that with you earlier today?" I bit my lip. I guess it would be better out than in.

"Okay, just don't tell Sam. I don't want him spazzing or anything," She nodded eagerly. I sucked in a big breath, "It was Bee."

"What?" She looked at me oddly. I explained the whole holoform thing to her and she nodded slowly at the end, "I think I get it. So... that guy singing to you earlier was Bee?"

"Mm-hmm," I nodded, "I guess you could go as far and say we're boyfriend girlfriend now."

"Awww!" Mikaela squealed. I placed a hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud! Like I said, Sam doesn't really need to know. He has a lot on his mind lately," She nodded and I removed my hand. A huge smile was on her face.

"You two are soooo cute together!" She exclaimed quietly. My face turned extremely red.

"S-shut up," Dang, don't sound so wimpy Jess!

"Okay, okay," She laughed and winked at me, making her way towards the door, "I think he wants to see you, anyways."

Tilting my head to the side, she gestured towards the window. I saw Bee in his alt. form in front of a small shack a little ways away from the main area. A small smile graced my lips and I walked down the stairs and out the main door. The night was already cooling and darkening rapidly when I made my way over to Bee. Running my hand up the hood, my smile grew when I heard the engire purr softly. Then two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Turning my head slightly to the side, I was met with familiar blonde hair.

"Hey," I said softly. I felt him smile against my neck.

"Hey."

We stood like that for about a minute and I shivered. It was to freaking hot during the day and to freaking cold at night! Bee took notice of this and picked me up, yes, _picked me up_, and brought me into the shack. I squeaked when he tossed me on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Two windows brought in the bright moonlight and there was a bedside table on each side at the head of the bed.

"Hey! Warn me next time!" Bee laughed and sat down next to me, brushing a few strands out of my face.

"Nah, to much fun," I stuck my tongue out at him childlishly and swatted his hands away. He laughed again and pinned my right hand down.

"Hey!"

"What?" He got really close to my face. I could feel his breath on my cheeks and my heart skipped a beat.

"U-unpin my arm!" I slightly stuttered, hoping he wouldn't notice. He laughed and unpinned it. Sitting up, I rubbed my wrist, "You've got quite a grip there, Bee."

Shrugging, he turned his back to me. Knitting my eyebrows together, I placed my chin on his shoulder, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and turned to face me, giving me a small smile.

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. There's something wrong," I unhooked my arms from his waist and scooted over so I could sit next to him on the edge of the bed, "You can tell me anything, Bee."

"I just-..." He sighed and stared at his hands, "I just want to be able to touch you without fearing I'm going to crush you or harm you."

I placed a hand on top of his, "Bee, I'm a tough cookie. I'm not like my brother. If I fall and scrape my knee, I'll get back up and get back in the race. Sam will sit there and nurse it until it feels better and then get back up. You gotta remember, I had to go through not only mental training in the military for the past two years, but physical as well. A lot of people want a leader that can command and make strategies as well as be willing to go out on the front line. I'm not a porcelain doll. I don't break easily."

My fingers intertwined with his and Bee sighed, bringing the hands up to his lips and kissing each of my knuckles. Turning back to face me, he cupped my cheek and captured my lips with his own in a sweet, passionate kiss. Tilting my head slightly to the side, he slightly deepened the kiss. Unlatching my hand with his, I ran it up his chest, around his shoulder, and played with the hair that was at the base of his neck. Shivering slightly, Bee applied more pressure and ended up pushing me over onto the bed, with him on top. My right hand soon joined my left at his neck and I slightly pressed before breaking the kiss. Looking up at him, breathing slightly heavier than what I was a minute ago, a smile spread across my face. His eyes lit up and a gently smile played across his features. We laid there like that for a good 1o minutes, just staring into each others eyes. A yawn suddenly over took me and I felt Bee's chest rumble in laughter.

"You should get some sleep," He messed with my hair a little bit before looking back at me, "We have a big day tomorrow."

Nodding, I squirmed a little beneath his weight, "Bee?"

"Hmm?" He wasn't even paying attention.

"You gotta get off me. I would actually like to be under the covers and comfortable," He quirked up an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm not comfortable?" He mocked a pout, "I'm hurt Jess."

I laughed when he did get up and walked towards the door, with me following.

"I guess I'll sleep out here tonight, like a dog," Smiling and shaking my head, I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed butterfly kisses on his shoulder. I felt him shiver and relax to my touches.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave. I just wanted to get under the covers," I said softly and smiled when he sighed and turned his head, looking down on me with a small smile.

"Your a tease, you know that?" I laughed and released my grip on him, slightly skipping to the bed and getting under the covers.

"Yep! Now come here, I'm not warm enough," Winking, I could see Bee shake his head in the dim room. I heard his laugh fill up the empty space as he climbed into the bed next to me. Turning onto my side, I snuggled up to Bee. Just like earlier in the car, we fit together just like two pieces of the same puzzle. He was on his back and the upper half of me was lying on his chest, my left arm underneath his right and my left on his chest where his heart should be.

"You know I don't have a heart, right?" Bee asked quietly when he felt where I placed my hand. Looking up at him, I saw an almost sad look in his eyes.

"I know. But I can feel your Spark," I gave him a small smile and pressed my hand down slightly. There was a small thrum there, barely noticeable, but I felt it. It was drawing me to it, like a moth to a flame. It made me feel safe. It made me feel like nothing could touch me, could touch us. I tapped on his chest to the beat of the thrumming. It was almost like a heartbeat, but more erratic and irregular to beat timing. A surprised look came over his face.

"You can feel my Spark?" I nodded and his eyebrows knitted together, a crease forming in his forehead as he was deep in thought.

"Bee?" He shook his head and smiled at me, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Jess," I gave him a worried look but placed my head back down. Bee tucked it right under his chin and messed with my hair gently, brushing his hands through it. Oddly enough, it completely relaxed me. Maybe it was from being near Bee, or maybe it was just the day's events crashing down on me. It wasn't long before sleep over took me.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it. <em>Enough<em> sand, please! Blinking violently, I spat out a few grains of sand as I sat up. Looking around, it was the place I went to two years ago when I first met the Primes. Getting to my feet, I looked around for them. No sign of them. That's weird. Walking up a tall dune, I gasped. There was the body of Optimus down towards the base of the dune and a large battle was taking place. The Autobots were there, some I recognized and others I didn't, but I knew they were Autobots from their blue eyes. They were fighting Decepticons and were miserabley outnumbered. A sick feeling washed over me and I looked behind me. A dark shadow appeared (seeing as I was facing the sun) and I saw the red eyes. Gulping, I held my breath, I don't think it sees me. It crouched and I saw the tassles on the side of it's face move. It looked just like the Primes only with red eyes! Is he the Fallen?

"_Yes, the Matrix,_" The robot hissed, his voice sending a shiver up my spine. I turned and watch Sam run up to Optimus and thrust the Matrix into his Spark. Seeing Optimus stand up, I wanted to cheer but stopped short when I heard the dark chuckle from me.

"_Master?_" That sounded like Megatron, "_Didn't we need the Matrix to activate the Harvester?_"

"_It was our only option before, but I see another opportunity._"

The wind behind me almost caused me to fall down the dune. The bot who was behind me flew above me and landed next to Optimus, removing the Matrix and pushing him down with his foot. I watched in horror as he turned, grabbed something and took off. As he flew over me, I saw what he grabbed and gasped, panicking.

It was me.

* * *

><p>Gasping, I shot up. My head throbbed severly and my heart felt like it was about to shoot right out of my chest. Trying to gulp in mouthfuls of air, I practically screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I began to throw punches and trying to get away from the source, tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor. Two hands clasped on my arms, picked me up, and shook me gently.<p>

"Jess, calm down! It's me, Bee!" The words didn't really sink in for a moment but when I actually looked at the face of my captor, I saw that it really was Bee. I stopped trying to attack him and began to shake, scared out of my wits. Collapsing, Bee caught me in his arms and pressed me to his chest. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, I buried my face into his chest and let out a nerve-wracking sob. It shook my entire body. I don't know why that nightmare had scared me so much, but it did. Bee flinched every time I sucked in a breath and it got caught short with a small wail or another rib hurting sob. He sat there with me in his lap for how long I don't know, just smoothing my hair and whispering words of comfort. After a while, I finally settled down, my cries whittled away to sniffles and hiccups. I bet I looked horrible. I felt even worse. Bee gently pried me away from him and looked at me, worry and concern clear on his face, "What was that?"

I didn't want to concern Bee. That nightmare was scaringly vivid and I see to forever. I hadn't had a nightmare like that ever since I met Bee. Shaking my head, I gave Bee a shaky smile, "Just had a nightmare. Gave me quite a fright."

He shook his head, "No, I've looked up nightmare's and nothing ever said that you would come out of it kicking and screaming."

I drew in a shaky breath and felt another sob bubbling up in the back of my throat, "I guess it was all the two years stresses coming down on me. I guess I finally broke."

On the the same exact word, my own voice broke and a few tears streamed down my face. Bee wiped them away and pulled me back into an embrace. These tears weren't as bad as the ones from earlier but they still hurt. Bee continued to comfort me until I was all cried out, running his hands up and down my back or through my hair, speaking softly to me. Reaching up, I touched my cheek. It was definitely swollen. I gave a small laugh.

"I bet I look like crap, huh?" Bee pulled me back and looked at me.

"Hmm, a little make-up and I don't think your brother would suspect a thing," I smiled. His eyes held relief, "I'm just glad you aren't crying like you were earlier. You really scared me there for a second, Jess."

I nodded and started to stand up. I was still shaky on my feet so Bee had to help me to the bed. The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon and I knew I wouldn't be able to get any sleep, so I just sat there. Bee sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry," Was all I could say quietly.

"For?"

"Scaring you like that. I really don't know what came over me," I looked at him. It really made me feel guilty that I had scared him like that. Bee shook his head and reached up, wiping away a tear that had fallen without me noticing.

"Don't. I just don't want you to cry like that again. It made me feel helpless, like I couldn't do anything to ease your pain," His own eyes held sadness. A small smile came over my face when his hand cupped my cheek gently, "I hate seeing you in pain, Jess. It hurts me."

I opened my eyes to stare into his own, laying a hand over his on my cheek, "I think I can safely say the feelings mutual."

Finally, I had gotten a small chuckle out of him! He leaned in close and place his forehead on mine, staring lovingly into my eyes.

"Good."

And with that, he captured my lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soo, Optimus is still in first place with 15 votes! :) keep voting guys! I'll whip out a chapter soon!**

**For my new story, do you guys want it to be romantic or a friendship story?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	8. Doorway

**A/N: Omayo! I am sooooo sorry that i haven't posted as fast as i normally do! D: it's just that... i'm beginning to lose my muse for this story Dx i don't think it's the story itself, it's the movie. it bore me half to death. :/**

**Ironhide - l l l l l . l l l l l . l l l l l**

**Ratchet - l l l l l . l l l l l . l**

**Sides - l l l l l . l l**

**Jazz - l l l l l**

**Sunny & Sides - l l l l l**

**Sunny - l l l **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Doorway<span>

Unfortunately, Bee had to revert to alt. form. I was still pouting! Crossing my arms as I left the shack, I stuck out my tongue at the car parked out front. I heard laughing crackling from the radio and I couldn't help but smile. Patting the hood of the car, I made my way back towards the main building. Sam was already outside, gesturing wildly to the sky as the sun was barely beginning to rise.

"Where have you been?" Sam finally took notice of me. He looked even more panicked as I walked up.

"Don't worry, bro! Take a chill pill," I smiled softly, "I slept in the warehouse over there. I didn't find any spare beds and I wasn't willing to sleep with Leo and Simmons, so I slept in the warehouse."

"Why? Safety is in numbers!" Now he was starting to sound like Mom and Dad.

"Don't worry Sam, Bee watched over her," Mikaela came to my aide, placing a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down a smidegeon but then turned back to the sky, babbling about something about the 'Three Kings' and such. I was still exhausted from my night so I let out a large yawn and payed half attention to what Sam and Simmons were talking about. Next thing I know, I'm being pushed towards Bee. Climbing into the back, I settled into the seat. Mikaela sat next to me and Simmons next to her. Sam was in the drivers seat and Leo sat in the passengers. Mikaela poked me in the shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just tired," another boisterous yawn erupted from my mouth.

"Why?"

"Rough night. Nightmares don't take to well with me," I smiled softly and she nodded. The seatbelt squeezed me slightly and I knew Bee was still feeling bad about the night before. He couldn't help it, it was his nature to protect the ones he loves, and when he saw me hurting and he couldn't help, I could see the pain in his eyes. I didn't want to see that again. There was a lot of things I didn't want to see again. Unfortunately, a lot of those things liked to repeat themselves. Leaning my head on Mikaela's shoulder, she let me take a little cat nap, much to my pleasure.

* * *

><p>I was still in a comfortable sleep when Mikaela nudged my shoulder.<p>

"C'mon Jess, we're here," I opened my eyes and let them readjust themselves. We were definitely in another area. Climbing out of Bee, I took note of my surroundings. We were in the middle of the desert (well, duh!) but there was no civilization for at least 1o miles, or thats what I saw. Turning, I was met with a sheer rock face with a large building built into it. The pillars were delicately carved and look as if hey hadn't been touched in at least 2oo years. Walking up with the rest of the group, I heard Bee and the Twins transform. Simmons and Sam helped me into the building and it was immediately 1o degrees cooler than what it was outside, much to my happiness. Looking around, I saw Bee and the Twins walk in as well, merely stepping over the ledge I had two men help me over. That's... kind of sad.

"Dude, I don't think anything's here," Leo threw his hands up. I quirked an eyebrow and watched as Simmons and Leo began to argue... again. Shaking my head with a sigh, I looked around. Hearing a whir, I looked up and smiled to the yellow bot who towered over me.

"What up?" Bee tilted his head to the side, obviously confused by my question. It actually made him look _really_ cute. Snap out of it, Jess! Focus!

Tearing my eyes away from Bee, I looked at my brother.

"What now?"

"This... this isn't over. There's something more," Sam mumbled, probably more to himself than to me.

"Don't you get it, archaeologists have been here already, dude, _there ain't nothing here_!" Leo enunciated.

"Yo, stop patronizing Sam!" I heard Skids say. Thank you!

"Why? He's done nuthin' for us!" Mudflap retorted sourly.

"Done nuthin'? How bout kill Megatron!" I turned to see Skids shove his brother.

"Yo, we see how far that got us! A dead leader and the dude's back!" Mudflap shoved back. Skids walked back and nearly squashed me.

"Watch it!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Jess, my bro's just bein' a stupid aft," Skids apologized which only fueled Mudflap more.

"And what the frag has the chick done for us?" Oh, he did not go there.

"How about saving our country from financial deficit _and _saving NEST from being broken up and you two put into some of the craziest hands of the worlds' scientists. How 'bout that?" I crossed my arms. I will _not _have two years wasted away from my family and friends to have it be trampled on by some stupid robot who's on his period!

"Yeah, so shut up!" Skids shoved his brother again.

"How 'bout you shut up, ugly!" Mudflap shoved Skids.

"We're twins, you stupid genius, we look the same!" Skids grabbed his brother by the shoulders just as Mudflap did the same. Stupid genius?

"At least I don't have a stupid gold tooth!" Uh-oh. This made Skids really angry, seeing as he picked up his brother and chucked him into the painting behind me and Sam. Screaming, I hit the floor, covering my head from debris. I heard Bee whir angrily and heard some metal groaning. Looking up from my spot, I saw Bee had Skids in one hand and Mudflap in the other. They were continuing to argue and go at each other. Bee shook his head, banged them against each other _really_ hard, and tossed them out of the building. I distinctly heard a 'Now that's just rude.'. Snorting, I got up and shook the dust from my clothing. I heard a whir and looked up at Bee, concern in his optics. Smiling, I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Bee. They didn't hurt me," He still didn't look to convinced but I ignored it. My side began to tingle and my eyebrows scrunched together. Looking at the picture, I slowly walked towards it. The tingling intensified with each step I took.

'_Go ahead, touch _it.' The voice from a few days ago reappeared. Reaching out with a gentle hand to the indent Mudflap had created, my fingers brushed over the painting. Gasping slightly, I saw a blue light emit from my fingertips, millions of thin blue veins scattered amongst the painting. I heard Mikaela gasp and Sam say something, but I was to into watching the veins scatter amongst the picture. Suddenly, the veins shone a bright blue, a light so bright that all of us had to avert our eyes. A cold breeze rushed through my hair and I turned back to the picture, or lack thereof. Where the picture used to be was now a large doorway like the one at the entrance of the building. There were loops and intersections of very large metal. There was a hole small enough for me, Sam, and Mikaela to fit. Simmons and Leo had to stand outside. My breathing came to a halt when I looked at the center of the large cavern. There sat the Matrix. I don't know how I knew it was the Matrix but I just _did_.

"There it is," Sam breathed, relief and half hysterically. He rushed up to it while I slowly made my way behind him. He reached for it and the tingling in my side doubled, it was painful.

"Sam, no! Don't!" I gasped, gripping my side. He didn't hear me. Taking the Matrix in two hands, it began to dissintegrate. The tingling completely vanished. Clenching my teeth, I knew that our only chance to bring back Optimus is now lost because my stupid brother didn't listen to me. Nothing new. Sam ran the dust through his fingers.

"It's over, Sam," Mikaela said softly. I saw her place a hand on my brothers shoulder, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at the faces of the owners of the metal that surrounded us. It was the Primes. Maybe this what they were talking about for my destiny a few years ago? I climbed out of the tomb, I passed by Bee and the twins and followed the scrambling Leo and Simmons to on top of the hill they were on. Simmons was waving and I watched several large airplanes pass over us. They were extremely loud! All three of us watched one of the planes drop a door of some sort and something large was being dropped out.

"They're dropping the big guy," Simmons said. My gut clenched and I felt guilt bite at the back of my mind.

"Hey! We gotta go!" I turned to see Sam climb into alt. form Bee. Looking at Simmons and Leo, I carefully picked my way down the steep rock. Hopping into the back seat, Bee began to drive off. He was speeding even faster than normal, he probably saw them drop Optimus. My mind was still reeling from that day. I remember the last words he told us.

'_Dont... give up... Don't lose... faith in... yourself..._'

Shaking my head, I couldn't get the image out of my mind. Megatron cackling behind his brother's dying back, the Decepticons vicious calls, Optimus' optics dimming. All of it seemed way to vivid, like it was all some terrifying dream. Yeah, that's what it is. Some terrifying nightmare. I'll wake up soon and it'll all be okay. I'll be home, safe in my bed, Sam would be off to college and I would spend some time with my parents before heading to work at NEST. Optimus would still be alive and Megatron would still be dead.

God, I'm insane!

I suddenly was jerked into the window as Bee swerved dangerously to the right. Leo was in the middle and Mikaela was on his other side. Simmons was gripping the bar above his head and Sam was slightly panicking. Leo looked as if he were about to start bawling. I gripped the seat as Bee continually swerved, though I now knew why.

We were being shot at!

"Please God! Oh God, oh God! Please let me live!" I heard Leo burst out. Mikaela rolled her eyes and I was just plain annoyed.

"Shut up Leo! You're not helping!" I sneered at him, but he wouldn't have it. He kept up the hysterics.

"Please, God, let me live another day! I won't do anything bad anymore!"

"That's it," Simmons sat up in his seat, turned around, and tazed Leo right in the neck.

Well, that shut him up.

"I couldn't take that guy anymore!" Simmons seethed. I bit back my lip, knowing that this wasn't the time nor the place to be laughing. Bee pulled into what looked like a construction site. We all filed out of the car and looked around. I ducked a little when I heard a loud explosion, one hand still on Bee's door.

"Sam? Where do we go from here?" Sam looked at me, slightly panicked.

"Uh-... uh..." Simmons sighed and pointed to a hill.

"You go over that hill, okay? Once your over it, there will be a town about 5 miles away from here, you're going to _run _to it, okay?"

Did he just say to _run _5 miles?

Sam began to shake his head, "I can't... No, no, I can't."

God, it's like Mission City all over. I pushed Simmons out of the way and grabbed my brother by the collar of his shirt. Serious Deja Vu going on here.

"Listen, Sam, we know you want a normal life, we_ know_. But whining now and saying "No, no, please save me!" isn't going to cut it. You better get your head on straight and bring Optimus back before our sun is harvested!" I threw him back a few feet. His face hardened and he nodded curtly. A smile was brought to my face as I saw my brother man up. My feet went to go take a step when a hand curled around my wrist. The hand pulled back and into someone's chest, their lips crashing on mine. Closing my eyes, I immediately knew it was Bee. He mustered as much passion and love into the kiss as he could and pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"You come back, you hear me?" I nodded, "Don't you even _think _of dying on me out there."

A smirk played on my lips as I nodded. A small smile played on his as he kissed me once more and walked towards... himself? It was odd. I turned and saw the shocked faces of the people there. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Heh heh... so... you guys kinda... saw that?" Then brother exploded.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mikaela began to pull on his arm. I heard another explosion, one a lot louder this time and dashed towards Sam, grabbing onto his other arm, and together me and Mikaela dragged his happy butt up the hill. It was steep and quite a challenge, but we made it.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Sam," I panted with them and we slid carefully down the opposite side of the hill.

"I just want to know who the hell it was!" Sam said angrily.

"You remember when Ratchet and them were talking about a thing called a 'holoform'?" I asked as we reached the bottom of the hill, the hot sand scorching my hands and butt.

"Yeah?"

"That was Bee's..."

He was quiet for a moment.

"YOUR DATING MY CAR?"

"Shut up Sam! They can hear you!" I pointed to a Decepticon that passed over, "And he's _our _car last time I checked!"

"Doesn't mean you can go around and make out with him!" He whispered harshly. I exhaled sharply.

"Can we talk about this _after _we bring Optimus back?" I hissed. He opened his mouth to have Mikaela smack him upside the head. Sighing in defeat, he looked at me.

"Alright, but you and I are having a talk later," He said sternly. Then he looked at me, almost scared, "You two haven't...?"

I looked at him for a second and then my eyes widened, realizing what he meant, "Oh, God, _eww_! No Sam! I don't even know if we can! That's just... ew!"

He breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. In our little 'conversation', a Decepticon landed near us. We had to hide behind a pillar, well, me behind one and Sam and Mikaela behind another. We watched his shadow cautiously and then we saw him turn. I peeked my head out the side a little and saw the back of the Decepticon. It was tall and very... well, not well built. It wasn't as bulky as Optimus or Ironhide, _that's _for sure. But it wasn't skinny. He was in the middle of Skids and Bee. He was as tall as Optimus, though. I couldn't really see his face but he sure seemed menacing from behind. Mikaela shifted so that she could see better and her foot slipped, making a loud scratching noise. The Decepticon stopped it's searching and turned slowly. It locked eye-to-optics with me. A slight gasp escaped me. It was the Decepticon from my dream, the one who was talking to Megatron, who took the Matrix from Optimus just as Sam who ressurected him, who had snatched me in the process of flying away.

Who was the Fallen.

Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>an: gah, sorry for the crappy chapter . like i said, losing my musings for this story. if you didn't read the little tally above, you'd probably wouldn't notice that i removed optimus from the scoring. which only means one thing...**

**OPTIMUS STORY IS UP! :)**

**And no, I am not neglecting this story. I'm trying my hardest to stay in it. it's just that the movie is _sooo _boring and there isn't a lot of room to breathe, with the Optimus story i'm straying from the movie a little. go check it out :) It's called 'no memories?'**

**Who is better: Ratchet or Ironhide?**

**Voting is still open :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	9. Parents

**a/n: hey guys! so a burst of ideas hit me and i'm back from my slump! whoo! **

**alice: your slump of what? one day?**

**me: shut up! oh, guys, this is my alter-ego: alice! be nice and say hi alice**

**alice: hn.**

**me: =.= anyways! onward with chapter 9! it was you guys that helped me squeeze this one out of my tired brain :D**

**alice: so enjoy it, damnit!**

**me: calm down alice...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Parents<span>

It was undeniably the Fallen. How he looked so much like the bots we seen in the tomb not only a few minutes ago and how he looked so different. His eyes were red, blood red, and they looked greedy. My breath hitched in my throat, he stared straight at me. His face twisted into a sick smile and he reached for me.

"You," He hissed, a shiver running up my spine, "you're what we need. Come to me."

His fingers curled and beckoned to me. I glanced at Sam, who looked like he was going to have a coronary at any second, and looked back at the Fallen. I shook my head and hid more of my body behind the pillar.

"Oh, don't be like that," He tilted his head to the side and was speaking to me almost sickly, his tone dripped sweetness and made me feel sick, "Come to me, sweetie."

My jaw clench. I really wanted to scream right now. Glancing back to my brother, he was mouthing 'Run!' and 'Serpentine!' over and over. I blinked twice, telling him that I understood, and looked back at the Fallen.

"That's it, come to me," I could practically _feel _his hot breath. Ew. I heard Sam knock on his pillar once...

Twice...

Three times...

I counted to five and made a mad dash to my left, zig-zagging through the pillars. I heard Sam screaming 'Move!' over and over, probably to Mikaela.

"Grah! Where did you go, girl?" I heard the Fallen roar. He was probably more scary than freaking Megatron, and Megatron _killed _me!

A shiver ran up my spine. I don't really feel like dying this time, thank you very much.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Mikaela and Sam struggling to catch up to me. I reached an arm back and felt Mikaela grip it, pulling both her and Sam to my side. The thud is what I felt next, a very large _thud_. Then the sound of turbines working. Looking up, I saw the Fallen flying over us. Fear gripped me, did he see us? He kept going, though, to my relief. Sam pulled Mikaela to the side and she pulled me with her. We reached a small house and Sam burst open the door. It was a dirty shack with a wall entirely made of glass bottles. Really? Who does that? Sam sat both me and Mikaela down on a crate and walked to the opposite side of the room. Mikaela grabbed and hugged me tightly, her grip like a vice on my waist. She put her head on my shoulder and buried it into the crook. I knew she was terrified, we all were. All I could do was smooth her hair and rock back and forth. She was trying to muffle her screams with my shoulder, I don't know if it was working. My ears were ringing to much. The adrenaline from earlier had pushed me, her, and Sam a lot closer to where Optimus was and I was kind of grateful for it.

I saw Sam pick up a sword and pushed it into a hole.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly. He put a finger to his lips and I watched as he brought the sword back. Looking through the hole, I watched him closely as he peeked through the hole. After a moment, I saw him jerk back and reach a finger into the hole (that doesn't sound dirty _at all_...) and pick something out of it. It looked like a... mosquito? Why were they here? It's to dry. It was squirming in his hand and he reached with his other hand, the index finger and thumb grasping the head. I heard a high pitch noise and Sam removed the bug's head. The footsteps outside stopped and Mikaela brought her face from my shoulder, all of us looking fearfully at each other.

The roof collapsed all of a sudden, Mikaela letting out an ear-drum busting scream. Seriously, it was like she was screaming bloody murder! I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out from a large piece of wood that fell on her. It wasn't that heavy but it did get quite a few scratches on her. I got clipped with pieces of debris, but nothing life threatening. Sam was already out of the house and down an alleyway. I followed him with Mikaela in tow. We hid in the alleyway for a moment and then ran across a street. A dreaded Decepticon stopped us. All of us flew to our backs and Sam pushed Mikaela to the alleyway. I didn't budge when he attempted to do the same with me.

"Sam, they want the both of us. I'm not leaving you!" I told him and he stopped. We both faced the Decepticon and a compartment in the front opened. It spat out two figures, "Mom! Dad!"

We scrambled to help them up. They gripped us and still had their heads down, so I figure they don't know who it was yet.

"Damn! We go to Paris and then get abducted!" Mom shouted, brushing herself off, "Next time, _I'm _picking where we're going, Ron!"

"You were the one to pick Paris, Judy," Dad said half-heartedly. The Decepticon roared and hit the ground.

"Mom, Dad, you guys have to get out of here!" Both their heads snapped up and they finally took notice of me and Sam.

"Jess!" Mom threw herself at me. I was carefully watching the Decepticon behind her.

"Mom, mom! You need to get off!" I pried her arms off of my shoulders and pushed her behind me. Dad ran up to Mom. Sam was in front of us, holding his... sock?

"Hey! Hey!" Sam yelled at the Decepticon. Mom and Dad were yelling hysterically behind me and I waved my arms at them, trying to shut them up.

"Shut up, you guys! Sam's saving our butts!" I growled over my shoulder.

"Don't look at them, it's this you want, huh?" Sam waved the sock. Did it.. Did it have the Matrix dust in it? Why would he do that? I caught a glimpse of yellow and my eyes glanced towards the alleyway Mikaela was in. On one of the buildings was Bee in his robot form, creeping quietly up on the Decepticon. I saw Sam tense and then relax a little, I think he saw Bee. Sam began to back up and the Decepticon followed him, "Okay, here it is. You want it? Come get it!"

The Decepticon lurched towards Sam.

"BEE!" I couldn't help it, I couldn't stand seeing my brother in harms way like he was. Bee took that as a cue and leapt from the building onto the back of the Decepticon. I stepped forward to yank my brother out of their way. So far Bee was winning, blasting him and punching the crap out of him. I wanted to cheer him on but my voice got stuck. There was something behind them, it looked kind of like a panther. It got into a crouching position and leapt.

"BEE!" It wasn't me this time, Sam screamed it while cutting off the circulation in my arm. It was actually _really _painful. Bee looked back at the last second and landed a blow to the panther's stomach. My breath was still being held, I wanted Bee to win desperately but the favors didn't look to good. He breifly stopped to let down his face mask. Now he was serious.

The panther slipped and gave Bee the upper hand. After wailing on it for a moment, Bee had one hand on the panthers tail, the other on it's hind legs, and ripped the spinal cord right out of it. I felt slightly sick as I watched their equivalent of blood run down the spine. Bee then turned and used the spine to his advantage on the other Decepticon. He wrapped it around the head and twisted, the Decepticon's head coming off with a distinctive 'pop!'. Then, it was all over. Gasping in a breath I had held for a while, my parents finally moved to grip Sam in a hug. Bee lifted his face shield and kneeled in front of me, a concerned whir emitting from him. I blinked several times and shook my head, looking up into his baby blue optics and smiling a little.

"I'm fine," My voice was a little hoarse but was there quietly, "You kick ass pretty well, you know that?"

His eyes light up a brighter blue and I saw his chest puff out a little. A smile tugged on the side of my mouth and then I saw Mom running to me. She tackled me in a hug and nearly took both of us over.

"H-hey, Mom," I patted her back.

"Oh Jess! You look so grown up! How've you been? What's wrong? What's going on?" Mom was firing off questions thirty at a time. Sam came over and grabbed her shoulder. He had Dad behind him.

"Mom, this isn't the time or place. You guys gotta get out of here!" Dad's head snapped up.

"No! Not without you!" Dad grabbed Sam by the shoulders. I grabbed one of Dad's.

"Dad, you guys gotta go! Bee will keep you guys safe!" I tried reasoning with him. He turned to me.

"No! You two are my children, I am _not _going to lose you! I won't!" Mom looked down at Dad.

"Ron, we have to run. They know what they're doing. We don't!" Dad blinked, taking in what Mom had just said. He looked at both me and Sam.

"You come back, you hear me?" We both smiled and nodded, pushing them towards Bee.

"Don't stop, Bee!" Sam said when he saw Bee drive off. He looked at me and Mikaela ran over. He clasped her hand in his right one and mine in his left, "Let's go."

Mikaela gulped and I nodded, now determined to make sure that my parents were okay. If it had just been me, my brother, and Mikaela, I probably wouldn't be as pissed at the Decepticons. But they had sunk to a new all-time low in dragging my parents into this. I really wanted to sock them now. Sam led the way and we all ran straight into where we heard the gun-shots and explosions going off. We ran behind a wall and I peeked out. I saw Major Lennox. Waving my hand, he caught sight of it and nodded. I turned to Sam.

"We need to run across."

"What?" Mikaela all but shrieked. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Are you nuts?" My brother hissed.

"Yes," I nodded, "Lennox and Epps are over there and they'll tell us how to get to Optimus. We need to go. _Now_."

I released Mikaela's mouth and they looked at each other before looking back at me and nodding. I nodded in return and crouched at the side of the wall. Lennox held up three fingers.

"Okay, when I say go, follow me!" I whispered harshly. I felt Sam's hand on my lower back and I knew he understood. Lennox held up two fingers now. Watching in bated breath, a Decepticon flew by us and landed with a thud to our left, his hand reaching up where his head used to be. Lennox held up one finger and jabbed his thumb in his direction quickly and repeatedly. I nodded to him and took off.

"Go!" Sam and Mikaela were right behind me. I slid on the hot sand and got up close to the wall where Lennox was. Panting heavily, I felt a slight tingling in my side. I so did _not _need this right now! Lennox turned to my brother.

"You got the Matrix?" Sam held up the sock, "What the hell is this?"

"It turned... to dust..." Sam said between pants.

"And you're sure it will bring him back?" Epps questioned. Even I doubted my brother right now. We needed the Matrix, not some freaking pixie dust!

"Positive," My brother said with more confidence than I had right now. Lennox told us to hush and pressed us all against the wall. I heard something talking, like in a foreign language, and the words sounded jumbled but somehow, I understood. He was speaking to fast, but I heard 'Harvest', 'Matrix', 'Optimus', and 'Fallen' loud and clear. It sent liquid ice through my veins. Lennox and Epps shot at it but did little.

"I told them to bring the rain," Epps said as he sat back down. Lennox nodded and turned to us.

"We'll take you to Optimus, but you guys need to keep up, okay? Stay on my ass," He turned back around, "What did you tell them to hit?"

"The orange smoke," There was billows of orange smoke beside us. You've got to be kidding me. Lennox and Epps shared a look, "What? It wasn't my best shot!"

They were quiet again and all I heard was 'Run!'. I gripped Mikaela's hand and Lennox grabbed ahold of her other one. Sam veered off to the side.

"Sam!" I screamed but Lennox held me back. I saw a Decepticon aim his blaster at my brother, "No!"

It hit him. Sam did a flip in the air and landed about 2o feet away from initial lift off with a thud. I stared wide-eyed at him as Mikaela made a mad dash towards him. Shaking my head, I got up and ran to him. Mikaela was talking to him while Lennox was doing CPR. I gripped Mikaela by the shoulder and shook her.

"Mikaela, Mikaela! Stop!" She struggled against me but it was in vain, "He's gone."

I don't think I've experienced anything worse. I guess this was how Sam felt when he lost me. So hopeless, so guilty, so... _angry_. Not just at the Decepticons, but at myself, at the situation. No wonder Sam wanted to be "normal". After losing a sibling, you don't want the situation to repeat itself. Well it did, but with the wrong sibling. I touched Sam's arm and gasped, the tingling in my side increased 1o fold. Gripping my side, I felt myself lose conciousness. I fell to my side beside my brother and I heard Mikaela scream before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Shaking my head, I'm going to give someone a stern talking to about all this damned sand! Correcting myself, I stood up. Shaking my hair out of all the sand, I heard something.<p>

"Jess!" I felt my brother practically tackle me to the ground, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't know Sam," I shrugged and turned to him, "All I know is that _you're _dead."

"I'm what?" He asked, not really believing me. I shrugged.

"Don't believe me all you want, talk to them," I pointed to the Primes that were walking up to us.

"Samuel Witwicky," The one in the middle with the deepest voice called out. Sam squeaked and gripped my arm. Did my brother have to be such a girl sometimes? "You have fought for our last descendant with courage and dignity-."

"I had a little help," Sam nudged me. I just shook my head.

"-We know. We've been watching you both for a long, long time," The leader smiled. Sam looked confused and I just laughed softly, "You're sister and you are very special, moreso than you think. And Sam, you haven unlocked your destiny."

My eyebrows knitted. Sam already unlocked his?

"Your destiny was to defeat the Fallen. By resurrecting Optimus, you are defeating the Fallen. You have found the Matrix to have it turn to dust," The leader pointed to the sock that was still in Sam's hand, "But that was it's purpose. The Matrix is not found, it is earned."

Well, that explains a lot.

"Now, return to your friends and family. Go back and merge the Matrix with Optimus' Spark. It has and always will be your destiny."

I saw my brother begin to disentegrate as well as I was. I looked up at the Leader of the Primes, "What is my destiny."

Before me and Sam flashed out, I heard a faint '_Only time will tell._'

* * *

><p>Gasping, it was like Mission City all over again. My lungs ached for oxygen and suddenly I was wrapped in someones arms, their face buried against the crook of my neck.<p>

"Didn't I tell you specifically to _not _die on me again?" I choked out a laugh and brought my arms up to hug Bee back, "I thought I lost you again..."

He pulled back and I saw tears flowing easily from his eyes, relief in his eyes. I wiped them away and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," He smiled and kissed me passionately. I pulled away and looked at my brother who looked like he was just getting up. Bee helped me up and I nodded at Sam, who looked at me, "Do it, Sam."

Sam looked at me, nodded, and ran over to Optimus. I walked forward a step or two and watched, hopeful that it would work. Sam lifted both his hands above his head and brought down the Matrix into Optimus' Spark. I saw the gears begin to turn and a breath of relief escaped me. Optimus coughed and rolled to one side, looking at Sam who had scrambled to the ground.

"You brought me back?" Sam nodded, "Thank you boy, for keeping your faith."

Sam smiled and nodded, I heard the noise of turbines and looked up, gasping. The Fallen was coming and coming straight for Optimus.

"Optimus, watch out!" Unfortunately, my warning was in vain. Optimus was still to weak to move out of the way. The Fallen pressed a foot into Optimus' back and pushed him down. My eyes widened, it was my night mare. The Fallen cackled and snatched the Matrix. He turned and locked eyes with me. Before Bee could reach me, I was snatched into the Fallen's hands and he took off.

Well, dreams do freaking come true!

* * *

><p><strong>an: well, it wasn't the best...**

**alice: the whole movie itself isn't the best! don't worry, this one's got a head full of plot bunnies for the third installment (pats my head)**

**me: Shut it! you'll give crap away!**

**alice: oh boo-hoo. I won't ruin anything!**

**me: uh-huh**

**alice: anyways, the poll! old rust bucket ironhide is still in the lead with 15 votes, dr. hatchet has 11, sides has 7, sunny and sides together has 6, jazz has 5, and sunny by himself has 3**

**me: yep! oh, i just realized something...**

**alice: whats that?**

**me: you share the same name as the decepticon that was trying to attack sam and them at the beginning of the movie**

**alice: ...**

**me: DECEPTICON!  
><strong>

**alice: no, no, no! wait!**

**me: (gets out Ironhide plushie and activates the cannons)**

**alice: (starts laughing) what is that little thing gonna do?**

**me: (aims and shoots a very large hole in the wall next to alice's head**

**alice: what the frag? (runs and hides)**

**me: (begins to laugh) oh, before I leave you guys, here's another question since Ironhide won last time!**

**Who's better: Ironhide or Optimus**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	10. Harvester

**a/n: hey guys! here's chapter 1o for you!**

**alice: yeah, but unfortunately this story is coming to a close**

**me: shut it alice!**

**alice: what? It's true!**

**me: just... shut up**

**alice: (grumbles) whatever**

**me: anyways! onward with the story! :D i do apologize for the short chapter, I'm still sick. ew.**

**alice: fragging allergies. fragging cold. fragging everything!**

**me: you're telling me... (sneezes) anyways! here's chapter 1o!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1o: Harvester<span>

We were so high up! Higher than when I sat on Optimus' shoulder back when we first discovered them and he had to hide in the bridge. Much higher! His hand gripped me tightly so that gave me some indication that he had no intention of dropping me. He was speaking warbedly into something, I'm guessing through something similar to a bluetooth? I didn't make out most of it with the wind howling in my ears. We were going a lot faster than Bee, or at least it felt like it.

After a terrifying moment or two, I saw that we reached the Harvester. It was in one of the pyramids! Megatron was perched on one side and me and the Fallen on another.

"Ahh, my master, it's seemed you have found my little pet," Megatron hissed, smiling grotesquely. A shiver ran up my spine, "Pretty little thing."

"Silence!" The Fallen shouted and me and Megatron both flinched, "She is not your pet anymore. She's _mine_."

What is with the freaking robots and having me as a pet? There are millions of other girls that are a lot prettier than me and are a lot more capable than me. Granted I've had training from top militaries and such, but still! The Fallen brought me up to his face and I was met eye-to-optics with him.

"I will _never _be your pet," I spat, sounding a lot more confident than I felt. The Fallen laughed.

"Oh? What if I make you?" He sneered. Fear was like a vice around my heart. What would he do? He brought the Matrix up to my face, "See, with this, I will take your sun and you will have no choice but to be my pet to survive."

He had it so close that I reached out, grabbing a hold of it, and shattering it against his hand. The shot of energy went through me and into the Fallen's hand. He yelped and tossed me to Megatron. Rubbing his finger, he glared at me.

"Insignifigant pest! You dare hurt your master?" He roared. Megatron gripped me in his hand but I still was able to glare at the Fallen.

"I will _never _be your pet," I repeated, gathering as much venom and hate into the words. The Fallen blinked once, only slightly startled, and cackled.

"Oh, we'll see," He reached out for me, Megatron obliging to his own master's wishes, and grasped me tightly, "When you beg for mercy, we'll know that you are my pet."

"I will never beg for your mercy," I struggled slightly against the grip while continually glaring at the Fallen, who began to cackle.

"Let's see how fast Prime can get here when she begins to scream," My eyes widened. The Fallen cackled along with Megatron. Why would I scream? What are they going to do to me? The Fallen pushed me into the Harvester. Looking around, I was about to step out when several metal arms reached out and coiled around my wrists, ankles, neck, and waist. Pulling tightly, I suddenly felt my side tingle, badly. It was the worst it's ever done and it was _extremely _painful. It felt like someone had jabbed a serrated knife into my side, twisted it, and brought it out painfully slow while cutting onto my innards and dragging half of them out. That's how it felt. I began to scream. I couldn't do anything else. Squirming would result in a tighter coil and I choked on several cries for help. A white-blue light covered me and the Harvester and I could barely make out the Fallen and Megatron's faces, them looking pleased. Trying to move, the tingling intensified and I felt something. It was kind of like a 'pop' and my eyes misted over. Seeing images of worlds being pulled into a dark oblivion because of the Fallen and him harvesting, I was suddenly filled with dread. So many lives lost on so many planets because of this guy's ego. He wanted to rule everything and would do anything to make sure he could. I vaguely caught a glimpse of Optimus as he tackled the Fallen to the bottom of the pyramid, Megatron blocking the shot to the Harvester.

I felt something building, something big. Looking up to the sky from inside the Harvester, I could see the sun begin to dim. Narrowing my eyes and surpressing a scream as another intense wave washed over me, I knew I had to do something. Optimus was to caught up with the Fallen and Megatron was watching them. Closing my eyes, I asked for help. For anyone that could hear me, I asked for help. And I desperately needed it.

'_Look inside yourself..._' I heard a voice. What the hell was that supposed to mean? '_You have the power, use it..._'

Well, that was vague.

Squeezing my eyes, I desperately racked my brain for something that would help. I don't know what it was, but I felt an urge. An urge where my side was tingling, where the source was at. Gingerly, I pushed with my mind and I felt the tingling bay a little. Pushing more, the tingling subsided more and more. I heard Megatron roar a 'What?' but payed it no mind. Then I heard metal grinding and cracked an eye, seeing a flash of yellow. Closing my eye again, I followed my instincts and continued to push with my mind. A flash of white bursted from behind my eyes and I felt a surge of energy building in me. Pressing my eyes tighter, the energy kept building. It was almost unbearable! Finally, I let it go. It escaped from me in a large blast, misty blue-white tendrils escaping from all directions. Some of them wrapped around the coils and they disentegrated, then up around the Harvester contraption and it began to collapse in on itself. I watched it fold into itself and begin to turn to dust. In a last vain attempt, a beam of light shot out and was aimed at our sun. It did the exact opposite what I thought it would do. The sun got brighter!

'_You did well..._' The damned voice again. I thought if I could hear it, perhaps it could hear me.

'_Who are you?_' I felt stupid, talking to a voice that was probably a piece of my mind that has gone insane.

'_In time, my child. For now, go to your family..._'

'_Wait!_'

'_Hmm?_'

'_What's my destiny?_'

The voice chuckled, '_You're so curious. You're destiny will reveal itself in time..._'

'_But my brother already had his revealed, I wanna know mine! I wanna know when it's my turn!_'

The voice chuckled again and began to dim in my mind, '_In time, my child, in time._'

And like that, it was gone. My head almost felt... empty. Had the voice been there all this time and now that it's gone, my head felt a lot roomier. Huh.

"Jess!" I heard a voice. Realizing I was still on top of the pyramid, I began to freak a little, "Jess, are you okay?"

A shadow formed over me and I turned, a relieved smile on my face, "Yeah, Bee. I'm okay."

He was in his robot form and was slightly kneeling on the pyramid, one hand gripped the top of it so that he wouldn't fall. He shook his head.

"No your not. Those screams earlier..." I held up a hand.

"I was in pain earlier," Anger flashed in his optics, "But I'm fine now."

He looked at me warily, "If you say so... I still want Ratchet to check you out, though."

I laughed and held up my hands, "Fine, fine, whatever makes you feel better."

I saw a glimpse of amusement in his optics and he held down a hand. Climbing into it, Bee pressed me close to his chest.

"Bee?" I asked as he slid carefully down the face of the pyramid.

"Hmm?" He glanced down once at me.

"Why is it that you use your real voice only around me?" It had been a question I had undoubtedly thought of time and time again. Now it was for answers. Bee got to the bottom of the pyramid and began to walk back towards where everyone else was.

"Because Ratchet said I shouldn't use my vocal processors much, I was allowed an alotted time to speak. He told me it was my choice when to talk and such. I just happen to choose the time when we're alone."

Nodding, I considered it, "But why not around Sam and Mikaela?"

"Because if I talked around them, I would eat up all my time to talk. They talk way to much."

"So do I!" I laughed. I felt his chest rumble in a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I don't mind your voice. It's nice," A blush dusted my cheeks. I slightly hit his chest plate.

"Stop making me blush!" The chest rumbled again.

"Sorry, Jess. It's to easy!" I hit the chest plate again.

"Meanie."

"Uh-huh."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed again and we reached the clearing where everyone was at.

"Jess!" I heard Mom and Dad. I looked up at Bee and he whirred and winked at me. A smile played across my lips and he gently put his hand down. I hopped off and was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Mom.

"Oh, God, Jess! I thought you were going to die!" Mom pulled back and looked at me, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"A little, but Bee kicked his ass pretty well," I jerked a thumb at Bee. He scratched the back of his helm, embarassed. It looked downright cute on him. Mom looked up at Bee.

"Is this true, BumbleBee? Did you save our daughter?" Bee looked at them and nodded, chirping. Mom walked up to his foot and awkwardly gave it a hug, "Thank you."

Bee gave me a look and I just shrugged. Mom released his foot and walked back up to me.

"God, Jess, you've grown up," I smiled and shrugged.

"I guess. Two years of intense training will do that to ya," I gave her a laugh and Mom nodded. I saw Sam running up to me and grabbing me in a hug.

"God damnit, Jess! You seriously need to stop doing this every time a Decepticon attacks us!" He pulled away and looked at me. I could only laugh.

"I can't help it. I guess I'm a danger magnet," I just shrugged. Bee whirred and I pointed at him with a smirk, "_You _stay out of this!"

Bee held up his hands and coughed out a laugh. Sam looked up at him, walking to his foot.

"And you and I need to have a little talk," Sam pointed. Bee raised an "eyebrow" and whirred. Sam pointed at me, "About her."

Bee nodded and tilted his head to the side. Mom grasped my shoulder.

"What about Jess?" Sam turned.

"Sam, don't you dare," I growled at him.

"Bee and Jess are dating."

Oh, he's dead. He's so dead. He's so god damned, mother-

"THEY'RE WHAT?" Mom screeched. Mikaela ran up and looked at us confusedly.

"Sam told them about me and Bee," I seethed. Mikaela turned wide-eyed to Sam.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She threw her arms up. Sam shrugged.

"We need to talk about it."

"Yeah, when we're all alone!" I pratically shouted. Mom was still freaking out so it was hard to talk over her. Finally, she clasped my shoulders and turned me to look at her.

"Jess, is this true?"

"Uhm... Uh..." I bit my lip nervously before sighing defeatedly, "Yeah..."

Dad rubbed the bridge of his nose, "How? How can that be even possible? He's a 20 foot robot and you're a 6 foot girl."

"Actually, he's more 16-17 feet..." I mumbled. Dad threw his hands up in the air.

"Whatever! What I wanna know is _how_!" I looked at Bee. He looked uncomfortable and a bit guilty. He knew that none of this would've happened if he hadn't kissed me earlier or been there when I woke up next to Sam.

"Bee?" I shrugged, gesturing slightly to my parents,"I don't think we have much of a choice left..."

He nodded and transformed back into his alt. form before the drivers door popped open and out stepped holoform Bee. He was wearing a silver wife-beater tank top and black cargo pants today. Walking up to him, I turned to the four people staring at the man next to me.

"Mom, Dad, Sam, Mikaela," I held out a hand, gesturing to Bee, "This is holoform Bee."

They all just stared at us in silence for a moment. I looked up at Bee nervously and he looked as nervous as me.

"Oh. My. God," I looked at Mikaela. She walked up and looked at Bee, then at me, "He's. So. Freaking. HOT!"

I stared at her for a moment before a laugh bursted from me. Did she really just say that with her boyfriend right there? Bee looked puzzled.

"Hot?" This only made me laugh harder.

"Oh my, God! I love his voice!" Mikaela squealed. She looked at me, "You got lucky!"

My laughing subsided, "I got lucky that a 17 foot robot digs me and my parents and brother are freaking out about it?"

Mikaela stopped and thought about it, "Well... yeah but... he's totally hot!"

I laughed and Bee looked down at me.

"What does 'hot' mean?" Mikaela began laughing now.

"It means that she thinks you're really, really cute," I gasped between my laughs. He made an 'o' with his mouth and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. Mikaela laughed harder.

"God, Jess, I'm so jealous. Sam doesn't do anything nearly as cute as that," Bee blushed even harder and I heard Sam huff.

"I do too!"

"No you don't!" Both me and Mikaela said at the same time, looked at each other, and burst into another fit of giggles. God, what was wrong with us? Once we calmed down, Mom and Dad walked up to Bee, inspecting him. He looked at me nervously and I shook my head, mouthing 'Let them do it'. He nodded cautiously.

"So, you're that robot we just saw carrying our daughter?" Dad questioned. Bee nodded.

"And you're the robot who saved her?" Again Bee nodded.

"And you wouldn't do anything to hurt her?" Bee's eyes widened at this question.

"I wouldn't dare to even _think _of harming Jess. She's my everything," His eyes locked with mine and I stared at him, walking between Mom and Dad.

"Do you mean that, Bee?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me snugly against him and placing his forehead on mine. He stared deep into my eyes.

"I do, Jess. You _are _my everything," I felt the tears bubble up in my eyes, "I would do anything for you. I'd go to the cosmos and back if it'd make you happy."

I shook my head and he looked puzzled at me, "If you did that, it wouldn't make me happy."

"Oh?"

A soft smile graced my lips, "Because then you'd be so far away. I couldn't handle it."

Bee returned my soft smile and brushed his nose with mine.

"Then I'll stay."

"Good."

He smiled again, pulling me into a sweet and soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I heard a 'Awww!' from Mikaela. Smiling against Bee's lips, I ignored her and the rest of the world. Because in that moment, it was just me and Bee. And that's how I wanted it to be from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>an: daaww! a Jeee moment!**

**alice: 'Jeee'?**

**me: Bee + Jess = Jeee**

**alice: (sighs) what am i going to do with you?**

**me: what are _you_ going to do with _me_? your a figment of my imagination!**

**alice: whatever. just calm down.**

**me: calm down my aft. fragging decepticon...**

**alice: didn't we already establish that? i'm not a fragging decepticon! i just have the same name!**

**me: uh-huh.**

**alice: really! (sighs) aish, i'm never going to get it through your thick skull, am i?**

**me: nope! :D**

**alice: aish... anyways, last question was a difficult one. It was practically even but Optimus was able to sneak past Ironhide by a few votes!**

**me: So! who is better now?**

**Optimus or Megatron?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	11. Galloway

**a/n: okay, i really gotta stop posting in the early hours of the morning =.= 1:45 in the morning**

**alice: ain't your fault mostly**

**me: oh?**

**alice: you're muse is keeping you up**

**me: (nods) okay, i'll give you that.**

**alice: anyways, here's chapter 11 for you while i drag this one off to bed!**

**me: noo! (alice grabs me by the hair) ow, ow, ow! okay! okay! jeez!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Galloway<span>

The cool ocean air was a huge relief on my body. It had been sweltering in the hot summer sun out in the middle of the desert! I currently sported a thin wind breaker, just as the rest of the humans did. Looking around, I felt even more small than normally around the Autobots. There were several fighter jets on the ship (seeing as it was a transporter and carrier) and the ship itself was as big as three football fields. Of course, it was only a short distance for an Autobot. Letting my mind wander, I smiled when I felt a pair of arms grab my waist from behind, the owner placing his chin on my shoulder and nuzzling his cheek into the crook of my neck.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," He replied, just as softly. We stood there for a while just like that. My hands placed themselves on top of Bee's and my fingers intertwined with them. I felt Bee lean back and I fell back with him a short distance onto his alt. form. Settling comfortably between his legs, I leaned my head back a little and it hit his shoulder. He shifted so that he tucked my head under his chin and we watched Sam and Optimus talk, "So, you're really coming to work at NEST?"

"Yeah," I smiled softly, "I bet my friend's having a coronary right now."

"Oh? And why is that?" I tilted my head up and he tilted his down so that we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Because I didn't go with her on her trip to NEST. She'd be angry, but I don't think she'll be angry at me for long," Bee chuckled and began to draw small circles on my abdomen.

"Why do you think that?" I leaned over and looked at Ironhide's alt. form. Bee followed my gaze and his grip slightly tightened around my waist.

"Because I'm bringing back her favorite Transformer," Bee looked at me questioningly, "She's a weapons freak and when she heard about the battle at Mission City, she was all over it. She's a bit eccentric when it comes to stuff like that and she took a liking to Ironhide."

I shrugged and nestled my forehead into Bee's neck.

"That old rust bucket?" He chuckled, "I just want to know why."

I shrugged again and gazed back over to my brother. Sam looked so small compared to Optimus! I looked up at Bee to find that he was already staring down at me.

"What are you thinking?" I inquired softly. He smiled gently and placed his forehead on mine.

"About how happy I'm going to be. We'll always be near each other and I won't have to worry about you leaving me again," I smiled, "And what are you thinking?"

"About how we're taking a step into our future hand-in-hand," My fingers squeezed around his a little, "And how I would never leave you again."

Bee smiled down at me and pulled me into a kiss. It was passionate. It was sweet. It was full of love. And knowing that my friends and family are all safe, I could easily let all my worries melt away and get sucked up into the kiss and the moment with the one that held my heart. My first car. My best friend. My gaurdian.

My Bee.

* * *

><p>'<em>Be-e-e-e-e-ep! Be-e-e-e-e-ep! Be-e-e-e-e-ep!<em>'

Did that have to be up so loud so early? Groaning, I hit the alarm clock and buried my face deeper into my warm and soft pillow. It was then I got interuppted by my loving mother.

"JESS! WHY MUST YOU LEAVE US AGAIN?" I heard her wailing from the doorframe. Lifting my head and turning it, I looked at my Mother who was in hysterics. Again.

"Calm down, Ma. It's not like I'm going away for another two years," Okay, wrong choice of words. She began to wail again and I got up, sighing and walking over to her. I clasped her by the shoulders, "Listen, Mom, this time I _will _be able to contact you. To-... to come home for the holidays and birthdays and such. You have that much."

Mom sniffled, "Yeah, but..."

"But?"

"I don't want you to spend to much time with that psychotic car. I swear, he keeps checking me out whenever I get the mail," I rolled my eyes and walked towards my dresser, getting out a pair of sweatpants and a baby blue tank top. Then to my closet to get my red sweatshirt.

"That's totally it, Mom."

"And I swear if I see any half-human baby robots whenever you come down next, I will make you wear an old-fashioned chastity belt!"

I began to choke on my own spit. Did she really just say that?

"Mom! What the hell!" I turned to look at her increduously. She just shrugged, "Me and Bee aren't in that kind of relationship. It's not a hook-up! I really like him!"

Mom smiled softly and walked up beside me, "I know, honey. That's why me and your father are allowing it. We saw how much you guys cared for each other. We were iffy about it at first, but the way he looks at you, I saw nothing but love. That's hard to find in any guy nowadays, human or not."

We both shared a laugh. Looking at my mom, I suddenly wrapped her in a hug.

"Thanks Mom."

"For what, honey?" She patted me on the back and I pulled away.

"For everything."

"No problem. Now get packed up, I think your boyfriends getting impatient," She nodded towards the window and I looked out of it. Holoform Bee leaned against his alt. form, wearing a light grey hoodie and dark wash jeans. It was nippy outside and very cloudy. Nodding at Mom, I gathered up my things, changed quickly, ran downstairs, and began to pull on my flip-flops. Dad was standing there with a thermos of hot chocolate and gave it to me, hugging me in the process.

"We're so proud of you," They both smiled and I smiled back. Biting back tears, I stood up straight and saluted them. Walking out of the door, I pressed the same button on my bracelet and the suitcases began to shrink. Dad shook his head, "I gotta get me one of those!"

Laughing, I hopped down the front steps and onto Dad's path. When I walked up to Bee, he gave me a light kiss and walked me around to the passengers side, opening the door for me. Looking up at my parents one last time, I smiled and waved at them. They waved back, looking in near tears. I got into the passenger seat of Bee and the seatbelt automatically did itself. Bee walked around and slid into the driver's seat. Both doors closed and he began to pull out of the driveway. We were going to be seperated on the flight, so we enjoyed each other's company while it lasted. Sam was already back at college and Mikaela back home. Bee intertwined his fingers with mine and I looked up at him, smiling. He turned his head slightly to me and smiled back.

"I'm glad you're going."

"I don't think I had much of a choice."

"Yeah, but still," Both me and Bee laughed. We remained quiet until we got to the airport, enjoying each other's company. Once to the airport, I kissed Bee and got out and watched as he drove his alt. form to the loading deck out back. Sighing, I turned and walked into the crowded area. Walking up to the desk, I showed them my ticket and badge. They began stuttering and falling over themselves. Sighing, I ran a hand through my bangs, did everyone act this way when I showed them my badge? It was actually getting _really _annoying. Just before I got here, I pulled on my sweatshirt and pulled my hair into a bun. I wanted to be as comfortable as possible for this trip. Just as they finished stumbling over themselves, I was filed onto the plane, first class of course.

Sighing, I switched my phone to airplane mode and plugged in my headphones, not looking forward to another long flight. I put the neck pillow provided behind my neck and looked out the window, my eyes drooping and my music lulling me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Walking off of the plane, I had been able to find the nearest bathroom (first class maybe nice and all, but I'm not to keen peeing while 2o,ooo feet in the clouds) and change. I don't want to walk up to the NEST officials in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, looking like a bum. I changed into my official military outfit: a deep navy blue blazer and skirt with black heels. Swathing my hair into a quick french twist, I did a quick once-over and nodded, satisfied with my look. Walking out of the bathroom, I saw a bunch of men in black suits and glasses. One of them took notice of me and walked up.<p>

"Jessica Witwicky?" He said and I nodded, "Come with me, please."

I followed him and into a stretch limo.

"Would you like some champagne?"

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"Ah, my apologies," He nodded and put away the champagne bottle. We made small talk, things like what I had learned in training and what NEST was about. This time, I made note of what he looked like. He was kind of skinny in stature and had thinning, graying black hair that was slicked back. He wore dark shades so I couldn't see his eyes, but his words held no indication he was out to get me or harm me. After a while, we pulled up to a large area. It was in the middle of a forest and had three large airstrips. There were several large hangars and even more smaller ones scattered around. The driver was able to get us to a small clearing between all of the heavy duty vehicles and buzzing soldiers and parked, "Ready to meet your new team?"

"As I'll ever be," I smiled, a bit nervous. Stepping out of the vehicle, I saw a line of soldiers appear in front of me. I didn't see Lennox and Epps anywhere.

"Miss Witwicky, here are our highest ranking officers here," The man from the Limo, Jennings, gestured and the men all saluted. I saluted them back and looked at Jennings.

"Where's Lennox and Epps? And the Autobots?" I whispered to him.

"Their flight was delayed," I nodded and heard some frantic shouting.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Turning, I saw a man in his mid forties, early fifties walking hastily towards us. His hair was slightly frayed and he wore wide-rimmed glasses. He stomped straight up to Jennings and got right in his face, "You must be the ambassador, huh, huh, huh? The one for those damned robots? The one who could most likely put our country in a deficit? The one who-."

I cleared my throat. He glared at me.

"Who, if I may dare to interrupt you to ask, are you?" I sneered at him, which he returned.

"Galloway. That's all you need to know, little girl. I suggest you go back to your daddy who's working for me here!" He turned back to Jennings, "I'm going to turn this place upside down and there's nothing you can do about it! You may be above me, but I can still take you down, Mr. International Affairs Ambassador."

I cleared my throat again.

"Dear god, kid, what the hell do you want?" He threw his hands up angrily and glared at me, "I swear, I will kick your ass from here to the moon and back if you even _think _as to get a hair out of line."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Since you're here, can you run off and get me a coffee? Double macchiato with extra foam," He waved his hands at me and then turned his back to face me. Oh he just did not do that!

"Excuse me-," I poked his shoulder and he whipped around, face red with anger.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He growled, "If you keep bothering me, I'll lock you away for so long you wouldn't remember what the sun looked like! What is your name?"

I pulled out my badge and flipped it open for him to see, "Witwicky. Jessica Witwicky, International Affairs Ambassador. I have the authority to escort you off this base right now."

I saw his face pale almost immediately. His eyes widened and a triumphant smirk made it's way to my face.

"I uh... I'm so..." He began to stutter and I flipped the top down onto the badge and placed it back into my pocket.

"But I'm tired and won't have any troubles today,_ right _Mr. Galloway?" He nodded furiously and I turned back to my colleagues, "I believe that you all have duties, correct?"

They all nodded, smiles all on their faces, and saluted me before returning to their work. Jennings motioned me to walk with him. He took me on a tour of the base. It took a good chunk of my schedule, but I didn't mind. The last stop was the living quarters.

"You'll be living here with your roommate. Would you like to know who she is?" Jennings asked as we stopped at my door.

"Nah, I think I already have an idea," I smiled, "Thank you for the tour."

"Not a problem. If you need any help, I'm number 3 on the phone in there. Just punch in the pound symbol and then three," Jennings smiled and saluted, "May God be with you."

I saluted back, "May God be with you."

He nodded and walked away. I was never a religious person, but whenever someone says that to me, it gives me a feeling of mutual respect that I just give back. Sliding the card into the door, I peeked my head in.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I heard a squeal and a force tackle me to the ground.

"JESSY!" I laughed and hugged my friend.

"Hey, Rocky Road, can you let me up?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Katy got up and scratched the back of her head nervously, holding a hand out to me, "Sorry, Strawberry."

"S'okay. No biggie," I laughed and entered the room. It was a deep maroon color and the floor was a deep charcoal colored carpet. Two grand beds sat against one wall and a large flat screen on the other. On the last wall sat a very large computer screen which took up most of the wall. The only part that wasn't the screen was the panel that controlled it. Next to the screen, I saw a light grey door, assuming it was the door to the bathroom. I walked in and flopped onto one of the beds, kicking off my shoes and letting my hair done. Katy ran and sat down on her bed, looking at me, "What?"

"Okay, I need to know," She said half-seriously, "I've been contacting you for like, two days now, and all of a sudden you show up like nothing's happened. Tell me what happened!"

Sighing, I looked at her, "Have you seen them?"

"Who?"

"The bots?"

"Huh?"

I smiled, "I guess you're going to find out sooner or later."

Taking a good hour, I explained everything to Katy. From the very moment me and Sam had laid eyes on Bee to the battle in Mission City to the most recent battle. She didn't dare to interrupt me, raptured by the tale I was weaving. I used wild hand gestures and really got into the story. She gasped at times, nearly cried at others, and laughed still at others. Finally, when I was done, she just looked at me in wonder.

"Wow... So... The story about Mission City was _really _aliens? Robot aliens?" I nodded, "And they're all real?"

Again, I nodded.

"And... Ironhide is real, too?" She looked hopeful. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Trust me, Katy, he's real," I smiled at her and she smiled.

"And Bee, he's real too?"

"Yeah, about that..."

"Oh no!" She gasped, "He didn't die, did he?"

My heart panged painfully, I clasped my necklace, "Trust me, Katy, if Bee died, I don't think I'd be here..."

"What do you mean?"

And so I told her the story of me and Bee, all the way up to the day before when we were on the boat.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" She crooned.

"Shut up," A light blush dusted my cheeks and I got out my suitcases, making them to revert to their normal sizes, and replacing my heels with something more comfortable. I don't know if they would call us out later, so I didn't change. I noticed Katy hadn't either.

We sat there for about a half hour when we heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, Katy right behind me.

"Lennox!" I said, surprised, "I didn't exactly expect to see you at my door."

He laughed, "Yeah well, I came here to personally thank you for putting Galloway in his place. He's a bit of a jack-ass."

"Lennox!" I gasped, "You know you're not supposed to curse unless you are out on the field or something amazing's about to happen!"

He laughed again and noticed Katy. I moved out of the way and let the two introduce themselves.

"Do you need anything, Lennox?" His eyes snapped back to my face.

"Actually, I do. I need you two down in the hangar. Everyone will now get a proper meeting with our new International Affairs Ambassadors," He smiled and both me and Katy nodded. Katy ran back in and got her black flats that stood out against her red blazer and skirt. While Lennox walked with us, I pulled my hair back into a french twist and helped Katy with her's. He walked into the largest hangar and let us climb up onto a platform. We looked out onto a sea of faces, and then up to the Autobots. I saw Bee wave slightly and a small smile graced my lips. I felt Katy grip my arm.

"They _are _real!" She whispered ecstaticly.

"And I am proud to present to you, NEST, our newest Ambassadors: Jessica Witwicky and Katherine Murdock!" Lennox said with a smile. The hangar erupted in applause and even the Autobots clapped politely. Smiling, me and Katy graciously took our titles and walked down the ladder to the ground. Several soldiers came up and talked to us, just making small talk. It was like we were celebrities.

"Alright, that's enough! Let the ladies breathe!" I raised an eyebrow as Holoform Bee came up in a black tank top and cargo pants. Katy gasped and I gave him a look. He placed a hand on the small of both me and Katy's back, "I'll make sure they make a safe return to their room."

Once out of the hangar and into the living quarters, I turned to Bee and placed my hands on my hips.

"And what do you think _you're _doing?" I quirked an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Just wanted to see the base from you're guys' point of view," He shrugged.

"Uh-huh," I said, opening my door and let Katy walk in. The sun was beginning to set and a yawn over took me. Bee smiled and hugged me softly, kissing me on the top of the head.

"Get some rest, after all, tomorrow's your first day," I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"You do the same," He nodded and kissed me on the nose before letting go. Smiling, I watched him until he turned the corner and then walked back into the room, letting my hair down once more and kicking off my shoes.

"Was that his holoform?" Katy inquired from the bathroom.

"Yeah, that was Bee's," I smiled, pulling out my sleepwear. Katy looked out of the bathroom, her curly hair set free of her french twist.

"You didn't mention how _cute _he was," I smiled.

"I wonder how Ironhide's holoform would look like," I had wondered what all of their holoforms would look like in holoform but I just said Ironhide to get a rise out of Katy. Apparently I did since I saw her cheeks tint in a slight blush. She ducked back into the bathroom and I laughed, joining her in the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I changed into my sleepwear, turned off all of the lights, and settled into my comfy bed. Katy was still flipping through the T.V channels when I yawned. I looked at the clock: 2o:3o.

"I think I'm going to turn in early, Rocky Road," Katy nodded and looked at me.

"'Kay. 'Night, Strawberry."

"'Night, Rocky Road."

* * *

><p><strong>an: oookay, guys. one more chapter and this story will be done! aww :(**

**alice: but don't worry, this one _will _be back with Jess and Bee for a third story!**

**me: (whacks alice upside the head) shut up, you dolt!**

**alice: (rubs her head and mumbles something) anyways, like most reviewers said, I like 'Bess' better than 'Jeee'**

**me: well, _I'm _the author and I like Jeee**

**alice: why?**

**me: cuz it's funny :P**

**alice: (face-palms) aish. anyways, Optimus barely pulled through in the last question, so here's another one that i think will be hard for all of ya'll :)**

**Who is better: Optimus or Bee?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	12. Recruits

**a/n: omayo! i am so-o-o sorry that i haven't posted as fast as i normally do! my cousins woke me up yesterday morning and shipped me over to their house for the night. i had to write this chapter after getting home at 5!**

**alice: trust me, her cousins don't let go of their vice grip on her**

**me: yeah, but...**

**alice: but...?**

**me: i don't know! (throws my hands up) aish!**

**alice: anyways, here's the last chapter for you guys! **

**me: yeah, it's sad to see another series come to a close, but I promise _Honey Bee _will be out soon ;)**

**alice: ... oh, so you yell at me for giving anything away for the third story but you just gave them the title!**

**me: yeah, because i'm the fragging author!**

**alice: =.= reader, just please read the chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Recruits<span>

It has been about two months since me and Katy's arrival to NEST. Nothing had been cooked up by the Decepticons lately, so right now we were all just relaxing in the rec room. Thankfully, me and Katy don't have to wear our blazers everyday, only when important persons came along, so today was our really lazy day. I sported grey sweats and a red tank top with a thin black shawl and Katy wore black sweats with a pink tank top and a grey shawl.

"Do you guys always wear the same thing?" One of the soldiers, Mia, asked as she came into the rec room with a soda in hand. Me and Katy were sprawled on the couch, me on my side and Katy slightly on top of me. We both looked at her, looked at each other, then back at her.

"No," We said at the same time, smiling.

"That's just weird," She shook his head and laughed. Walking over to a chair, she sat down and conversed with one of the other soldiers in the room. All in all, there were about 7 of us in the rec room. Zane, a tall, dark-skinned weapons specialist with a wicked snipers eye and is from Colombia; Mia, a pretty, petite human nurse that helped Ratchet with the human patients and is from Japan; Me and Katy of course; and three other new recruits. I didn't know their names exactly, but I knew they from Europe somewhere, from their accent. There were two tall, blonde boys with blue eyes and their sister, a shorter version of them, just with longer hair. The girl was friendly but the boys mainly talked amongst themselves. They were part of the new group shipped about a two weeks ago. They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

They were placed into a special military program for people all over the world with the most potential to survive against all odds, including an alien attack. They showed extraordinary skills that most would have to train months, even years, to achieve and they showed it the first day they arrived. Getting up, I heard my cellphone beep. Picking it out of my pocket, I smiled when I saw the text. Bee and the Autobots had been out for about two and a half weeks on a mission. They picked up an energon reading in Kansas, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, and Washington. They figured that it was more Cybertronians and hoped it was their allies. I had gotten a few calls over the week from Bee and Optimus, Bee checking on me and Optimus on the new recruits. Lennox and them had been taken with the Autobots for back up so they shlupped all of the new recruits on me. I had been training them in basic maneuvers and operating simple machines. They have yet to see nor meet the Autobots. Reading the text, I looked over at the siblings.

"Hey, guys?" They looked over at me, "Can you come with me please?"

They nodded. Following me, I walked around the base and picked up all the new recruits. Walking into a large hangar, I turned to look at all the new recruits. There were about 2o of them, of all races and ages. There were about 14 boys and 6 girls and all were above the age of 18.

"Hey, what's this about?" One of the youngest guys asked, looking at me annoyed.

"Yeah! When are we going to get some action? It's hella boring around here!" One of his friends nudged him and they laughed. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and looked skeptically at all of them.

"Alright, I know you guys are expecting something large and fanciful, right?" They all nodded, "But you don't like the idea of just sitting here and learning basic things, right?"

Again, they all nodded. Walking in front of them back and forth, I continued to talk.

"But the thing is, you guys need to learn this. I chose these two weeks to teach you guys _because_ I knew that nothing would happen to interrupt your training. You see, you guys have been chosen to fight a war that I wish never began," I turned to look at them.

"What battle?" Hayley, a tall redhead from Georgia with a sweet accent asked quietly.

I sighed and looked at all of them, "Have any of you heard of the Mission City Battle? Perhaps the battle in the Middle East only a month or two ago?"

A few nodded.

"What do you think that was?"

A few hands rose. I pointed to one.

"A military experiment?" Milla, a curly haired girl from Brazil inquired.

"Naw, I think it was some type of terroist attack!" Reggie, a blonde hick from deep Alabama joked.

Their voices rose more and more as they all battled for their opinion to be heard.

"Alright, alright!" I held up a hand, they didn't listen. If anything, they got louder, "Yah!"

I guess that caught their attention because 2o pairs of eyes snapped up to me.

"Thank you. All of you are wrong... Sort of," I was met with confused looks. I walked up to the platform and up. The text I recieved earlier said they would be here around 14:15 and right now it was 14:1o. Lennox was always punctual (well, Epps was and Lennox was usually dragged along) so I decided to prolong it. I had a chat with Lennox a week ago and he asked about the new recruits. I told him today would probably be best if they met the Autobots and got situated with them. The sooner the better if any Decepticon attacked. Looking out at the awaiting crowd, I took a deep breath, "The attacks was a battle that wasn't our own, but me and my brother, Sam, were dragged into it unwillingly. It was between two robot races called the Autobots and Decepticons. To make a long story short, we defeated the 'Cons the first time and left us alone for two years. I was away in the IAA program-."

"What's the IAA?" Milla asked.

"International Affair's Ambassadors. Its a program for advanced high school students. How old do you guys think I am?"

I heard several shouts of 21, 22, and 23. Shaking my head, I smiled.

"I'm 19 years old. My friend Katy is also 19. We were chosen because we were advanced in our studies and showed exceptional skills that showed qualities of a future world leader. We had chosen Military and here we are now. Anyways-"

I smiled when I heard the rumble of several engines that I knew all to well.

"To shorten things up, we here at NEST work with the Autobots to protect Earth from the remaining Decepticons. You all have showed the skills that are required in a NEST operative. Cunning wit, quick actions, last minute decision making, and heart. Passion to protect your homeland. To protect your people. And that is why you have been chosen to work here at NEST."

I leaned two hands on the bar and watched a line of cars roll in. There were two new ones, so I figured that at least we didn't come home empty handed. Lennox stepped out of Ironhide and made his way up to the platform. Once on top, I saluted him and he saluted back. Turning back to the new recruits, they were staring wide-eyed at the cars. I cleared my throat and they all turned their attention back to me and Lennox.

"Recruits, this is Major Lennox. He is one of the commanding officers here at NEST. He is one of the original soldiers that fought with me and my brother and the Autobots in both Mission City and the middle east battle a few months ago. Major?"

I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and looked out at the eager eyes of the new recruits.

"Recruits? These are the pickings this year?" He joked, "You have been picked for your uncanny talents. Whether it'd be Weapons or Battle Strategies. You are the best of the best of your age. It's only natural for you. _That_ is why you are chosen. _That _is why you are here. You are here to help us, to aide us, to protect everyone you know and love under the radar. The only thing is, you probably won't be able to get credit for saving the world."

He shrugged and I slugged him in the shoulder.

"You know what? You, me, and half your men did twice and I think we turned out just fine _without _being treated like celebrities!"

"Says the girl who has the badge that can get her into anywhere, can get her anything, at any time," Lennox joked and I slugged him again, "Ow! Alright, alright!"

I chuckled and looked over at the Autobots in their alt. form. Bee flicked his lights twice and I looked at Lennox. He saw it as well. Turning back to the recruits, he gave them a smile.

"I assume Jess here told you about the Autobots?" They nodded, "Briefly?" Again, they nodded, "I see. Well, if you turn, you'll see them."

They all turned around and began to softly chatter. Zane turned back up to Lennox.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout? Been out in the field to long?" The recruits laughed, "These ain't nothing but expensive cars. Lamborghinis, a Camaro, a Trax, a Hummer, a souped Peterbilt? More? C'mon! You're yanking our chains! They ain't no robots!"

"Ain't no robots?" I heard Skids say. Surpressing a laugh, I saw the shocked expressions on the recruits' faces, "Shit, the little fleshy best shut up!"

"Cool your servos, Skids," I smiled. Two months with the robots and I begin speaking like them! Jeez, they're to much of an influence. I heard a chuckle and the Green Beat shot out a door and hit the Red Trax on the side. Another burst of laughter. The recruits looked around frantically, not knowing what to do, "Hey, Zane!"

His eyes snapped up to me.

"Why don't you go touch the Camaro? If it's not a robot, then it won't do anything," I winked at Bee. Zane walked up cautiously and put out a hand, looking the opposite way, closing his eyes, and slowly reached for Bee. His hand touched the smooth hood and felt around. Bee didn't do anything. Zane popped open his eyes, smiled, and smirked triumphantly at me.

"See? I think you've gone loony in the head!"

I smirked, "Fine. How about you prove me wrong and touch the TopKick?" I looked at Ironhide and saw him blink one headlight. Me and him have gotten close in the past two months. Between me liking weapons to taking them apart and clean them, Ironhide let me watch him with his guns and cannons and how he cleaned them and worked them. Sometimes he would let me help. Somehow I had managed to get under his armor. He also took a liking to Katy (much to my pleasure) and a lot of the times, the two were inseperable. I have yet to see his holoform, but I knew Ratchet was working on it.

Smiling, I watched Zane confidently walk up to the TopKick and placed a foot on the grill. What was he doing?

"If he wasn't a robot, he wouldn't mind me sitting on his hood," He smirked.

"Uh, Zane, I wouldn't do that!" I warned. Who knew what Ironhide would do? Looking at Lennox out of the corner of my eye, he looked just as concerned as me. I turned back to Ironhide and found that Zane was on top of the hood.

"Hah! See? He's not a robot!" He tapped the hood. Suddenly, it flew up and Zane went flying! He jetisoned a good 2o feet in front of Ironhide. Running down the stairs, I walked up to Zane who was holding the side of his head, "God, what the hell?"

"I told you," I crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me that he was going to toss me!" He exclaimed, getting up.

"I told you not to get on him. Just to touch him. Ironhide doesn't like whiny twerps like you messing around with him!" Zane glared at me and marched right up to me, getting in my face.

"I am _not _a whiny twerp! Why the hell am I taking orders from you? I'm older than you," He seethed, his nose almost touching mine.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you have authority," I growled back. I felt him tense up and took a step back slightly.

"Dude, don't," One of his friends warned. He grabbed Zane's shoulder but he shook the hand off.

"This little girl needs to be taught a lesson," He sneered and glared at me. I glared back. I won't back down to this guy who thinks that men are above women.

"I'm _not _a little girl," I growled. He gritted his teeth and I saw his fist clench. He wouldn't dare.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" He brought his fist up and I couldn't react in time. He cold-cocked me right between my eye and nose, my nose giving off a sickening _crunch_. I fell back onto my butt from the force, pressing two fingers gingerly to the wound site, and I heard someone transforming. God, he just pissed off Bee. I felt the metal hand scoop me up carefully and Bee activating his cannon, aiming it at Zane, who fell onto his butt from sheer shock and paling considerably. Bee pressed me carefully to his chest and I heard the rest of them transform. Hearing sharp gasps, I saw the recruits stare up at the Autobots in wonder. Looking up at Bee, I saw him glaring angrily at Zane.

"Bee," He whirred once but glared at Zane, "Bee, put away the cannon."

He chirped but obliged, looking down at me worriedly. I waved a hand at him.

"I think it's just fractured. A little blood, but nothing to serious. He's just hot-headed and headstrong," I smiled. He eased a little but still held me close. I looked down at Zane, "Am I yanking your chain, now?"

He shook his head rapidly and I stood on Bee's hand, him lifting it to his shoulder and letting me climb on.

"The Autobots are real. They are here. But since the Autobots are real, so are the Decepticons. This is a real war, with real deaths and real consequences. You have been especially chosen to have a priviledge to work with them. They are not just machines, they have feelings, they hurt, they have pain, but they also have the ability to hold compassion, to love. They aren't like a phone or an Xbox, they are as alive as we are, and they deserve to live like us," I look at them, angered that a lot of people don't give the Autobots a chance. They just do a double take and then run away screaming, which a lot of them look ready to do now, "Their home was destroyed and they're doing their damned best to make sure our home doesn't get destroyed like theirs. If you won't accept their hand in help, who will? We will succumb to the darkness and become slaves to the Decepticons if we continue to push the Autobots away. You all standing here before me are just a small step in the right direction. We are letting the Autobots be known little by little, easing our world into the idea that they exist, but we need your help."

"Why?" Gina, an older recruit from South Africa, looked up at me, "You look more than capable of handling this."

"I know, but that's the problem. Some of us have become too homely with the Autobots, seeing as me, my brother, Lennox, and a few other soldiers have been with them since the beginning at the battle at Mission City. People won't believe us because they believe that we've become attached to them. They'll believe you guys, however, since you guys don't know much about them. They are the good guys, they're the ones that stopped the Decepticon's each time they've attacked. And even though they usually leave a mess in their wake, they protect our Earth. And that's more important than a mess we can clean up. I'd rather be cleaning than be dead."

Some of them gulped.

"Jessica is right," Optimus spoke for the first time. I heard a few of them squeak from the sudden loud, deep voice, and I saw Optimus kneel before them. I think he was trying to get to their level so he wouldn't scare them as much, "We need your help. Jess has done more for us than we can ever repay her for, and that includes things for you guys. She's helped save the world not once but twice."

I shrugged, "Once, really. The other time I kinda... Lets just say we really do go through a tunnel with a light at the end when we die."

The recruits eyes snapped to me and a few gasped.

"You died?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"How are you still here?"

Optimus cleared his vocal processors and they all quieted, "Yes, Jess did die, but only after saving Bee and giving me more time to gather my bearings. She is brave and courageous, passionate about saving her own race as well as be compassionate about another. Jess is a perfect example of a soldier: her heart belonging to her home but opening it to others. She will fight for her life as well as others, she'll fight to the death if it meant saving just one person. Jess is an amazing person and you all should listen to her advice with an open heart and open mind. I'm sorry to say but humans have gotten closed minded."

I heard a few complaints and Optimus stood up and looked at me apologetically. Standing up from Bee's shoulder (I had just sat down, too!), I put a hand on his helm and felt him snuggle closer to my side. Looking over my recruits, I felt a bit of anger bubbling up in me.

"Yah!" They all quieted and looked at me, "Optimus is right. We have gotten closed minded. If I hadn't told you guys what the Autobots were, wouldn't you have ran and screamed when they transformed? Even _after _I told you, you guys looked like you wanted to bolt. So don't you dare sit there and say you're not closed minded, because that's a perfect example of it! If someone had answered a question completely wrong for the upteenth, you would brand them as stupid. But in reality he or she might be a bit slower than you. And if that is so, you wouldn't want to hang out with a slow person, it'd ruin your rep. Or if you saw a girl walking around with a bunch of make-up on, you'd brand her as a whore when she might be covering up bruises her boyfriend has given her every night after he comes home drunk. Or if you saw a 15 year old girl walking around with a two year old child, you'd brand her as a slut when she might've been raped at 13 and didn't have money for abortion. People have gotten so closed minded, it's led others to suicide, so don't you dare sit there and tell me we've gotten closed minded!"

At that point, I was on a roll. It really did anger me how closed minded people have become nowadays and it saddened me to see people take their lives because of it. I had clenched my fists slightly as the recruits went from speechless to ashamed and embarassed. My expression softened.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you all, but the world nowadays is in dire need of help if the Decepticons continue to attack, and if people are still closed minded about it, the Autobots won't be able to help. We _need _their help and some of us keep pushing them away. We need your help to try to convince them that the Autobots are here to _help_."

I looked at each and everyone of them, meeting with each eye-to-eye. Standing taller, I finally looked at the Autobots. They were in a half circle around the recruits and I smiled. They have become my family and comrades, the ones I would put my life on the line for, the ones I knew would do the same for me. We've gone through so much together and it's created a bond between us that's incredibly hard to break. I finally landed on Bee. My Bee. The one who's been with me since the very beginning. I smiled at him and his eyes shined a tad brighter, happiness clearly showing in them. I finally turned to the recruits.

"I trust these bots with my life. I would put my life on the line just to save them, as I have before, and I know they would do the same for me. We're not only comrades. We're family. They are just like us humans, but sometimes us humans act like the aliens and can't seem to see past the armor. I have. And I've found something wonderful."

I felt Bee whir softly and lean into my body again. Smiling, I drew small circles on his helm with my hand that was supporting me.

"I've taken the challenge to help them in their quest to rid our world of Decepticons. I've taken the challenge to save the world thanklessly, just for the satisfaction that'd another baby will be born and another child will live to play with his or her friends the next day because of me. I've taken the challenge to keep this massive secrets under wraps from even my closest of friends that aren't here on NEST to protect them. I've taken the challenge to save my world. The question is...

Will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: ba-a-aw! the series 'Bee Sting' is now officially over T^T**

**alice: we'd like to thank everyone that has been there with us since 'Bees Go Buzz' and since the beginning of 'Bee Sting'**

**me: not to mention the new recruits we got _during_ 'Bee Sting'**

**alice: if it hadn't been for your guys' reviews, mickey probably would've given up on 'Bee Sting'**

**me: it's true. i had lost any musings to this story for a while there. and yes, my nickname is mickey :P**

**alice: anyways, thanks again for being there for her and for sticking with her through her "muse-less" chapters**

**me: i had quite a few of those ^^;;**

**alice: don't worry though, she will continue with 'No Memories?' and will eventually get a Ratchet or Ironhide story up**

**me: for now, I think i'll just worry on 'Honey Bee'. And for those who are wondering, I am basing it off the third movie. I've seen it three times in theatres so i know most of it xDD but i will tweak a few things ;)**

**alice: well, this is good-bye**

**me: for now!**

**Benevenuti! :)**


End file.
